The Old Times
by Kana-23
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester se ven envueltos en un extraño accidente donde resultan cuidando de una adolescente amnésica y con demasiados misterios, que en el momento en que vuelvan sus recuerdos, les darán esperanza y anhelo por un futuro mejor. La familia Winchester a crecido.
1. Cuentame una de vaqueros

-Sammy enserio te odio!-

Dijo un muy cabreado Dean- No he tenido acción en dos semanas, DOS SEMANAS! Por culpa de esa maldita Shtriga hija de perra! Y cuando al fin se me da algo con la chica del bar tu vienes a arruinarlo todo!-

Sam solo miraba al frente con cara de burla, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, pero no pretendía fastidiarle la conquista a Dean, total fue un accidente que la cerveza cayera sobre el vestido de la chica de turno y está enojada cacheteara a su hermano... en parte.

Mientras Dean seguía con su pataleta y Sam intentaba no quedarse dormido en el auto, cuando una extraña luz apareció en medio de la carretera y les ilumino directamente, ante esto Dean hizo lo más sensato: Pisar el freno hasta el fondo, aun así sintió que golpeó algo.

\- Mierda! Sammy dime que no fui el único que vio eso - solo pudo decir un asombrado y algo shockeado Dean, en cambio Sam solo pudo verlo con expresión temerosa, el frenazo había esfumado su sueño.

\- Dean creo que golpeamos algo - Dijo el menor de los Winchester mientras veía a su hermano, y con esa comunicación ocular que ellos tenían tomaron sus armas y bajaron del auto, debían revisar.

Se acercaron con cautela ya que se había levantado una cantidad considerable de polvo, el frenazo que tuvo que dar el mayor por poco y arruina alguna de las llantas de su fiel Baby; mientras avanzaban la nube creada solo disminuía la visión, debían estar aún más alertas, apuntando hacia el bulto que habia tendido en la carretera a un metro de distancia del Impala. Dean apuro el paso al darse cuenta de que tal vez era una persona y se agachó junto ella para revisarla, mientras Sam lo cubría.

\- Sam es una chica! Acabo de atropellar a una chica! - Dijo el mayor mientras lo veía con ojos aterrorizados.

.

.

.

-... Entonces un enorme wendigo se fue direccion de su abuelo dispuesto a devorarlo y yo le grite... - Mamá le lanzó una mirada desde la cocina, si esas de "Cuida tu lenguaje frente a los niños" - Hey... idiota! En cuanto se giro BOOM! Le prendí en llamas con mi bengala -

Y ahí estaba el viejo narrandole sus historias algo absurdas a Casie y Johnny que lo miraban con sus ojitos d años tan abiertos como platos, absortos ante la historia que les contaba el hermano de su abuelo, osea mi abuelo, no se como haría después tía Ellie para que no tuvieran pesadillas.

Extraño a esa época en que esas historias no me asustaban pero si me fascinaban y creía que eran ciertas que afuera existían todos esos seres que me narraban con tanto recelo mis abuelos, pero la verdad llego un punto donde deje de creer, no lo se tal vez la edad o la televisión como decía mi madre, pero nunca fui muy crédula, siempre e pensando que es algo que su imaginación sacaba para entretenernos a mi hermana y a mi.

Nunca le he dicho que no le creo, no quiero romperle el corazón. Amo a mi abuelo, es el tipo mas badass que conozco y siempre a velado por todos, para el lo mas importante en el mundo es su familia y es lo que lo hace últimamente estaba mal de salud y nostálgico, aún así el era fuerte, para muestra de un botón: Estaba allí junto a la chimenea con su hermano que tomaba la siesta en su viejo sofa, y sentados en el suelo sin perderse una palabra de su historia el par de pequeños de sus sobrinos nietos.

Esa era la tradición cada navidad que veníamos a pasarla en el bar de los abuelos, uno que administraba mis padres ya que los abuelos ya estaban muy viejos para hacerlo; lo adquirieron desde que mi padre nacio, prácticamente es el negocio familiar ya que con mi hermana trabajmos allí en vacaciones.

Es de esos bares tradicionales que como los vinos con los años se ve mejor; pero este año seria doloroso, especialmente para mi abuelo y mi viejo, la abuela Catalina había muerto en febrero, lo hizo mientras dormía, esta navidad seria la primera que pasaríamos sin ella.

\- Abue, ya deja de asustar a los niños y despierta a tu hermano, ya vamos a cenar - le dije a mi viejo, este giro para verme con su ojos verdes, que mi padre no heredó pero mi hermana yél yo si, en su juventud fue un hombre muy atractivo, en su época se nota que fue todo un casanova y aun a pesar de los años conservaba ese brillo juvenil y coqueto que lo caracterizaba, aunque un poco apagado porque su amada Cata ya no estaba con el.

Pero estaba tranquilo porque su esposa habia partido de forma hermosa, dormida y lo último que le había dicho era que le amaba con un beso antes de dormir.

\- Pero Mari sabes perfectamente que lo que les cuento es real, nuestra familia cazado cosas por generaciones! -  
En ese momento mi tío abuelo desperto, su cabello blanco recogido con una coleta y su barba de un por de días le daba ese aife a hombre sabio.

Papá nunca desmintió al abuelo acerca de todo lo que nos contaba, decía que su padre y su tío si habían sido cazadores, yo aun no les creo, soy de las que hasta no ver, no creer.


	2. Siempre

\- Mari espero que te guste tu regalo de navidad - fue lo que dijo mi abuelo cuando me daba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, lo recibí con una sonría algo forzada; El abuelo a pesar de no ser un "nerd" le encantaba regalarme libros, pero no cualquiera (decía que la literatura juvenil era de la mierda, según el sí ibas a leer debías tener contacto con lo que leías) en su gran mayoría eran sobre seres sobrenaturales y como combatirlos; este año no fue la excepción al parecer.

\- Ábrela - Dijo con algo de ansiedad en su voz, yo solo obedecí, cuando logre rasgar el papel y destapar la caja me sorprendió encontré con algo muy especial: El álbum de fotos familiar, en casa teníamos muchos de hecho pero este era único, allí estaban las personas que el abuelo había considerado su familia desde mucho antes que conociera a la abuela.

\- Se muy bien mi niña que mis historias pueden sonar como auténticas ridiculeces, que muchas veces la edad puede jugarme en contra y puedo ser un anciano molesto, pero quiero darte esto a ti, algo que ni a tu padre le llegue a dar - lo mire impresionada y algo cohibida, de repente me sentí mal, no quiero que el abuelo piense que no lo quería.

\- Mari no te estoy reprochando nada mi niña, solo quiero decirte que muchas veces la vida te golpeara, te arrastrara y créeme ella si es toda una hija de puta, porque muchas veces sentirás que pierdes la esperanza... Pero se consiente de algo... Tu familia siempre estará ahí para protegerte y tu estarás para protegerlos a ellos, en especial a la loca de tu hermana... ella me recuerda mucho en carácter a tu abuela, así toda desinhibida con la vida, aunque tú... Tu si eres su viva imagen cuando la conocí en ese convento -

Eso último lo dijo con algo de picardía y nostalgia en sus ojos, yo solo pude reírme y abrazarlo.

.

.  
.

Decidimos llevarla al hospital, eso si después de hacer las pruebas de rutina para saber si no era algún cabron de los que acostumbrábamos, revisamos si tenía identificación pero iba limpia, es más estaba descalza y al parecer en pijama, llevaba solo una pulsera... Que tenía un como decoración un par de dijes, uno era muy parecido al amuleto de Dean, el otro era como el tatuaje antiposesiones al parecer la chica era cazadora, pero eran apenas una adolescente, otra chica con su infancia arruinada por esta vida de mierda; la llevamos a urgencias y dijimos que era nuestra prima, la registramos bajo el nombre de Roxie Osborne que era sonámbula y se había caído por las escaleras, de un par de horas después llego el médico:

\- Señores Osborne, su prima presenta una fuerte contusión, el impacto que recibió en su cabeza pudo ser peor, con un golpe de esa magnitud se me hace casi un milagro que no hubiera sufrido tanto daño, pero el TAC nos reveló que esta fuera de peligro, eso si la tendremos en observación unas 24 horas, para prevenir cualquier peligro de hemorragia, pueden ir a descansar y mañana en la mañana podrán verla.

Le agradecimos al doctor y nos fuimos al motel más cercano al hospital, debíamos averiguar de dónde había salido esa chica, porque se notaba a leguas que no era de por allí.

Al día siguiente muy temprano al hospital, me sentía responsable de lo le pudiera suceder, después de todo, fui yo quien accidentalmente la había dejado así, el doctor nos informó que aún no había despertado a causa de los analgésicos que habían tenido que administrarle pero que dentro de poco despertaría y podíamos esperar en su habitación.

Ella se encontraba allí y gracias a la luz que entraba en la ventana pudimos verla mejor, era una chica muy linda, de unos 15 o 16 años, cabello oscuro, casi negro y piel morena, su frente está adornada con una gran gasa, allí estaba el hematoma que lo más seguro es que se demoraría en borrarse. De un momento a otro sus parpados se abrieron, ella despertó desorientada y al parecer muy adolorida, miro la habitación confundida y extrañada. Y al fin pude ver sus ojos, eran unos lindos y grandes ojos verdes que veían todo asustados y muy confundidos. Sammy se acercó a ella y le hablo:

\- Oye te encuentras en el hospital, tuviste un accidente y te trajimos aquí ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo te sientes? - miro a Sam y luego a mí.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y lo más importante ¿Quién soy yo?


	3. Hola Extraños

Ella en verdad estaba muy asustada y confundida, veía la habitación blanca con extrañeza, mientras el doctor realizaba el chequeo de rutina.

\- Temo que mis sospechas se hicieron realidad, el golpe que recibió la señorita Roxie ocasionó amnesia, pero no se preocupen puede ser un par de días o un mes podría volver su memoria; lo mejor que pueden hacer por el momento es llevarla a casa y que descanse, eventualmente su memoria puede volver poco a poco; le recetare unos medicamentos para el dolor de cabeza y podrás irte a casa pequeña, de verdad los ángeles la cuidan, señorita - Dijo esto viendo da manera condescendiente a la chica - si el dolor llegase a aumentar no duden en venir de inmediato.

Bueno pueden pasar en 30 minutos a recepción y ya estará allí su boleta de salida, con permiso me retiro - Vimos salir al doctor que se perdió al doblar en la esquina de la sala de observación.

\- ¿De verdad me llamo Roxie? Suena a nombre de stripper - y por primera vez escuchamos su voz, se oía asustada pero aun así intentaba ser firme, era una chica valiente, Sam y yo solo pudimos voltear a verla - ¿Ustedes en verdad son mis primos? Porque ese cuento de que me caí de las escaleras no me queda del todo claro - y al parecer también muy inteligente.

\- No, no lo somos, pero te vamos a ayudar, después de todo estas en esta situación por nuestra culpa, aquí mi hermano y yo te encontramos anoche en medio de la carretera; Dean al parecer te golpeó con el auto - Lo mire mal, solo ponme una diana en la frente para que sea más fácil, decidí hablar antes de que Sammy terminara de hacerme quedar más mal - ¿Entonces porque no dijeron la verdad? mentir es malo y además dar información falsa es ilegal ¿O será que ustedes quieren secuestrarme? Díganmelo ahora o gritare! - y al parecer no le sobran agallas.

\- Mira la verdad decidimos decir todo esto por una razón, al parecer, chiquilla, también te mueves en nuestro negocio - me brindo una mirada de verdadera extrañeza, en verdad su rostro eran muy lindo, una chica como ella debía estar en casa preocupándose por su examen de matemáticas en vez de estar en este estilo de vida de mierda, para terminar en un hospital con un par de desconocidos o peor.

\- Primero presentemos, mi nombre es Sam Winchester y él es mi hermano mayor Dean; nosotros nos dedicamos a actividades un tanto particulares, lo que hacemos es un poco... -

\- Cazadores, somos cazadores de seres sobrenaturales -

.

.

.

.  
.

Estuvimos toda la familia reunida frente a la chimenea hasta que los niños se empezaron a quedar dormidos, así que poco a poco todos fueron llendo a la cama, menos el abuelo y yo, nos quedamos viendo el viejo álbum que no solo contenía fotos, también había muchos dibujos hecho por la abuela.

\- A ella le encantaba dibujar... en especial le gustaba que le describieras algo o a alguien y según como se lo decías, ella lo imaginaba y lo plasmaba - Dijo el abuelo con una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro - Gracias a ella pude tener un recuerdo de muchos amigos que perdí y nunca pude tener de ellos una simple foto, aún no se cómo lograba hacerlo, pero eso era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella -

Habían muchos retratos plasmados en hojas amarillentas por los años, cada retrato eran personas diferentes, viendo en direcciones distintas y de una manera muy realista, la abuela fue toda una artista.

Por cada página había una foto y un dibujo, recuerdos muchas veces maravillosos, otros no tanto, pero aun así no dejaban de ser buenos tiempos. Me detuve cuando vi una fotografía realmente vieja y algo maltratada, era un hombre y dos niños, los tres tenían una mirada muy triste pero intentaban sonreír a la cámara.

\- Él era mi padre, era un tipo realmente duro, terco como una mula y estricto como no te pudieras imaginar, pero era un tipo increíble, siempre amo a su familia y es su legado... -

\- La familia siempre es lo más importante - Dijimos al tiempo mientras nos veíamos a los ojos y sonreímos, seguí pasando un par de páginas cuando vi la fotografía donde el abuelo y el abue Samuel, en sus 20s aparecían con un señor con gorra de camionero

\- Oh él era Bobby, él fue como un segundo padre para nosotros, él también me enseñó muchas lecciones importantes en la vida, en especial una: La familia no termina en la sangre -

No comprendí muy bien a lo que se refería, pero me pareció algo muy hermoso, tal vez un día lo entienda.

Estuvimos un rato más frente a la chimenea sin decirnos nada, en un silencio agradable y reconfortante, hasta que el sueño nos venció quedándonos dormidos en el sofá.

Al día siguiente empezamos a preparar las maletas, nos iríamos a pasar año nuevo en la casa de mi abuelo ya que él quería que prendiéramos fuegos artificiales y que mejor lugar que en "el sitio más seguro del mundo" en palabra de los más viejos.

Salimos esa misma tarde en el viejo Impala de papá, mi hermana decía que era una chatarra oxidada pero tanto papá como yo amábamos a ese bebé, era la reliquia familiar por excelencia, ya habia estado por tres generaciones y aún seguía inmaculado, el abuelo se había encargado que "Baby" hubiera estado en perfectas condiciones atraves de los años y papá no fue la excepción, dijo que en cuanto yo obtuvieran mi permiso de conducir, esa belleza seria solo mía. 

**Hola! Aquí Kana reportandose! Espero que esten disfrutando de esta historia tanto o mas como yo escribiéndola, espero que sea de su total agrado.**

 **Agradezco críticas y comentarios, así sean tomates envueltos en llamas.**


	4. Marie

**Marie**

El hogar de los abuelos no era exactamente una casa, más bien era un bunker, si un jodido bunker, era enorme y bajo tierra, pero tanto a mis primos, mi hermana y yo nos encantaba, era el lugar perfecto para jugar a las escondidas.

Era genial todo lo que podías encontrar en esa casa, había antigüedades increíbles y ni que decir de los autos que estaban en la cochera, eran aún más antiguos que Baby.

De la decoración de la casa se había encargado la abuela Cata y Nana Tara, era simplemente sencillo y hermoso en las paredes se encontraban muchas fotos de toda la familia y no sabíamos cómo lograba la abuela Cata apoderarse de ellas.

Nana Tara le encantaba tomar fotografías, habían fotos de cuando los abuelos estaban jóvenes, con sus amigos, los lugares donde viajaron y como no, las fotografías familiares que adornaban la chimenea, desde que la abuela Cata falleció el abuelo había estado viviendo con nosotros, decía que en su casa ya no podía estar ya que por su edad no lo podíamos dejar solo y que no había momento o lugar en ella en que no recordará al amor de su vida. Nos encanta tenerlo en casa, total el es el abuelo más genial del universo; su hermano y nana Tara vivían ahora en el bunker desde entonces, con el argumento de que el lugar siempre debe ser custodiado... Cosas de viejos.

\- Sí que ha pasado el tiempo ¿No lo crees, cariño? ¡Mira nada más como están de grandes nuestros pequeños! Y qué decir de Mari y Kate, ya son todas unas señoritas - le escuche decir a Nana al Abue Samuel mientras se acurrucaban cerca a la chimenea, mientras veían a sus nietos jugando con Luke, un hermoso labrador que les hacía compañía desde hacía 5 años; Ellos dos eran la segunda pareja de ancianos más tierna que hubiera sobre la tierra, mis abuelos se llevaban el primer lugar.

En ese momento llego Kate como alma que lleva el diablo; siempre a sido así de "entusiasta", ella era la carismática de las dos, llamaba mucho la atención sin esforzarse, es una chica vivaz, alegre y muy divertida, ni que decir que traía embobado a casi todos los chicos que conocía, ella a sus 14 años ya gozaba de una belleza despampanante, su cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, piel trigueña, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa encantadora - ¡Marí! ¡MARÍA! ¡El abuelo dijo que tío Cass va a venir hoy! - Tan pronto hicimos contacto visual y ambas empezamos a gritar de emoción - TÍO CASS! -

El alboroto radicaba en que desde que la abuela se había ido al cielo no lo habíamos visto. Él era nuestro tío preferido, ya que él siempre era muy condescendiente con nosotras, nos complacía cuanto capricho de dulces se pueden imaginar, podrían darse a la idea de cuantas veces hemos tenido que ir al odontólogo a causa de las benditas caries.

El tío Cass, no era técnicamente nuestro tío, era el padrino de papá y a pesar de ser mayor que el abuelo - El maldito todavía se conservaba muy bien, se ve mucho más joven que yo - a palabras del viejo, decía que él era un ángel; si un término muy raro para referirse a alguien realmente muy buena persona, total era su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

Después del shock inicial de la pobre chica y de vernos con cara de "no me jodan ¿Es en serio?", ella empezó a tomarse el asunto muy calmadamente - Mira sé que no podemos sonar más locos, pero de verdad queremos ayudarte, después de todo, es nuestra culpa que terminarás aquí - Dijo Sam, yo quería protestar en retrospectiva ella fue la que había saltado frente a Baby, prácticamente la culpa era de ella, menos mal que mi auto no termino con ningún daño o aquí abrían graves problemas.

Extrañamente decidió aceptar ir con nosotros, (al parecer no es tan inteligente como creí), aún no me confió de esta chiquilla; Estoy más que seguro que vi esa luz, no estaba dormido ni ebrio. No fue solo que la encontramos de casualidad, mi instinto me lo decía pero a la vez me sentía confundido respecto a ella, era como si una parte de mi quisiera confiar en ella, pero mi sentido común no me lo permitía.

Suficientes mierdas nos habían pasado en la vida para saber que no debíamos confiar ni en nuestras sombras; Pero Sammy insiste que debíamos buscar a sus familiares, él y su aún existente sentido de madre Teresa. Según el, si su familia en verdad eran cazadores, había dos opciones de su paradero:

1\. Que la estuvieran buscándola como locos.

2\. Que estuvieran muertos y por ello nos topamos con la chica en la carretera...

Yo tenía una tercera opción, tal vez solo estuviera huyendo, los adolescentes no quieren esa vida de mierda, para muestra de un botón nosotros, en especial Sammy.

Sam fue a comprar un poco de comida para la chica, ya que a pesar de que ya le habían traído el desayuno apenas si había probado bocado - Esta comida de hospital es horrible, sabe a basura - No podría estar más de acuerdo con ella, - Oiga, ¡podría traerme una hamburguesa doble queso con tocino! - solo pude observar a Sam parpadear y elevar una ceja, a él no le hizo mucha gracia la elección de la chica, vaya que si mandaba a la mierda las dietas, con esto ya te ganaste un punto de simpatía pequeña. Me quedé con ella mientras la enfermera (Que por cierto no está nada mal) se encarga de ayudarla a alistarse para cuando sea dada de alta - Oye gracias pero yo puedo sola, tengo un golpe en la cabeza, no la espalda rota - Se nota que no le hacía mucha gracia depender de alguien, pero en el momento de quitar la aguja que tenía en el brazo para el suero... Al final de tanto insistir la enfermera no cedió y dejo que terminará su trabajo, chiquilla terca.

\- Entonces ¿De verdad me van a ayudar a encontrar a mi familia? - Dijo ella mientras la enfermera traía una silla de ruedas - Sammy ya te lo dijo, lo haremos, después de todo te convertiste en nuestra "nueva responsabilidad" - en ese momento llego Sam acompañado por la enfermera, con la silla de ruedas y un paquete en sus manos - Nos vamos "Roxie" - Mientras le extiende la bolsa de las hamburguesas, ella solo puso los ojos en blanco en cuanto escucho su nombre provisional, recibe el paquete y empieza a devorar esa delicia.

Finalmente salimos del hospital, en cuanto vio a Baby nunca pensé que reaccionará así - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tienes un Chevy del 67?! ¡Es precioso! - Bueno eso si que no me lo imagine...

Ya faltaban 15 minutos para que llegáramos al bunker, habíamos estado hablando con Sam de la situación con la nueva inquilina por el camino, no podríamos dejar a su suerte a la chica si no encontramos a su familia, pero tampoco podíamos cuidar de ella todo el tiempo.

Tal parece que perder la memoria solo se limita de quien eres, pero aún mantienes ciertos rasgos de personalidad o eso fue lo que nos explicó el doctor; gracias a los medicamentos que le habían dado para el dolor de cabeza a "Marie" (como había decidido autonombrarse la chiquilla después de que nos habíamos alejado del hospital, su argumento, estaba harta del nombre de stripper), se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, Sam la habia abrigado con una de sus chaqueta y desde entonces no había dado señales de despertar.

Decidió ese nombre porque quería "escucharse decente" - Cómo la primera mujer que ganó el Nobel - genial, otro nerd en los alrededores.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, nunca me canso de ver la expresión de las personas cuando ven por primera vez el interior de la Bati-cueva, ella no fue la exención, era todo un poema y de los mal escritos, para rematar era aún más graciosa verla con su pijama y abrigada con esa chaqueta de Sam, daba la impresión que cualquier corriente de aire se la iba a llevar, la gasa en su frente le daba un aspecto aún más frágil.

Le dimos un mini-tour por el bunker, estaba encantada con la biblioteca, al final Sam le dio una habitación y se instaló allí. Mientras tanto me fui al taller, para hacer la revisión de rutina al auto.

\- Hola Dean - escuche a nada más y nada menos - ¡JODER! Cass acaso quieres darme un infarto? - me miró extrañado y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa floja, creo que ya aparte de empezar a entender el sarcasmo, ya empezó a aprender a hacer bromas.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y donde esta Sam? - pregunto mientras subíamos, andaba de visita, hacia un tiempo que no lo veíamos, aún se sentía un poco cambiado respecto a todo lo que había sucedido, en especial por lo que le hizo la perra de Rowena.

\- Lo mejor que se puede en este negocio y Sammy debe estar en la cocina preparando la cena, por cierto ahora tenemos una invitada y creo que tú nos podrás ayudar un poco con tu mojo angelical en ella... - En cuanto entramos en la cocina, como predije, Sam andaba preparando algo y la chiquilla estaba sentada en una silla, con una bata puesta y una buena taza de chocolate caliente en las manos.

En cuanto ella y Cass se vieron ambos ladearon la cabeza mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que ella hablo.

\- Hola… ¿Quién eres? - y luego le sonrió, el hizo lo mismo y le contesto.

\- Soy Castiel, un ángel del señor -


	5. ¿Te Conozco?

\- Pues déjame decirte que tu cara se me hace muy familiar -

Dijo Marie mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano:

\- Hola... soy la chica sin nombre, no lo recuerdo así que no hay problema, pero puedes llamarme Marie -

Cass se quedo viéndola mas detenidamente, le recordaba a alguien, no sabia exactamente a quien, pero sus ojos era lo que mas llamaban la atención, grandes, brillantes y con cierta picardía así como los de...

\- Dean ¿Porque se encuentra ella aquí?¿Que sucedió? - Sam y yo solo pudimos verlo y ponerlo al corriente de la situación, el solo se limitaba a escuchar y ver fijamente a la chica.

Extrañamente ella no se veía incomoda con la presencia de Cass, es mas frente a su escrutinio se veía bastante acostumbrada, como si su comportamiento fuera algo normal del día a día; otra cosa que anotar en mi listado de "Porque no confíar en la amnesica".

\- Nos topamos con ella hace un par de noches, accidentalmente la golpee con el auto, ahora perdió la memoria y al no recordar nada... Pues decidimos - en realidad fue decisión de Sam y su complejo de madre Teresa de Calcuta - "responsabilizarnos" de ella hasta que podamos encontrar a su familia o por lo menos alguien que la conozca - Cass solo asintió mientras veía con más curiosidad a la chica.

\- Ella... necesita de tu ayuda Cass, creemos que es cazadora o su familia lo es, y por lo visto en la forma en la que nos la topamos pudieran estar en peligro o mucho peor ¿Podrías recuperar su memoria? - Dijo Sam sin mucha ceremonia respecto al tema, mientras servía la cena.

\- Por supuesto, aunque no estoy seguro que pueda restablecer su memoria completamente - todos lo miramos extrañados - Es muy simple... bueno en realidad es bastante complicado, restablecer un cuerpo humano es sencillo, solo son células que ya tienen un patrón que sabemos de memoria, solo debemos recordarlo y se hace muy simple de reparar... pero me temo que cuando hablamos de su mente.. Es un asunto mucho más intrincado, los recuerdos y memorias a largo plazo son unos de los responsables de establecer la personalidad, ellas estan pérdidas en algún punto de su subconsciente, donde descansa toda la información de si misma, si llegase a acomodar los fragmentos de su memoria de forma equivocada podría hacer tal daño en su persona que serían irreversibles y para su cuerpo en general tendría una reacción en cadena, un colapso a niveles catastróficos, tanto asi que nunca volvería a ser ella misma y mucho menos una persona normal, seria como si la dejase en estado vegetal -

Eso realmente me dejo preocupado, prácticamente nos estaba diciendo que si no armaba bien el rompecabezas que significaba en este momento la cabeza de Marie posiblemente podría romper su mente, seria una forma muy cruel de morir, especialmente siendo tan joven.

\- Aún así podría recuperar su último recuerdo... esto ayudaría a que los demás fluyan por si solos con más rapidez, sin correr un riesgo innecesario, su cerebro se encargará del resto - se levantó y puso sus dedos sobre la frente de Marie e hizo su magia angelical sobre las heridas de la frente y los raspones, fue cuestión de segundos pero una vez que Castiel retiro sus dedos de su frente, la expresión del ángel era de completa estupefacción, habia descubierto algo de la chica, y era algo grande, de eso estaba seguro.

Por su parte, ella se sorprendió e inmediatamente toco su frente, al no sentir herida alguna quito la gasa que tenia un poco de su sangre para darse cuenta de que su herida ya no existía, como si nunca hubiera existido, si el efecto piel de bebé, le sonrió a Cass agradecida y le dio un abrazo muy sorpresivo, tal parece que alguien tiene los malos hábitos de Garth; Cass solo se removió un poco por la reacción de Marie, pero no se vio muy incómodo ante la espontaneidad de la chica, aunque no dejaba de quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! El dolor de cabeza me tenía harta - Dijo mientras le sonreía, pero su expresión cambio abruptamente como si acabará de asimilar algo - ¿Entonces si eres un... ángel de verdad?... Un ángel del señor... Un ángel... - Se alejo un poco para sentarse en la silla en que se encontraba hace un momento.

Ella cerro los ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su sien con expresión incomoda -... Creo... No, estoy segura de que ya te conocía... Tu... Tu eres el tío Cass?¿Tío Castiel? - todo quedó envuelto en un silencio absoluto, ella se volvió a levantar de su silla y su rostro mostraba que en cualquier momento iba a tener un ataque de pánico.

\- Dios, ¿Que he hecho? - Dijo mientras miraba a la nada sus ojos se iluminaron de un momento a otro, pero así como sucedió, terminó; Por mi parte lleve mi mano a mi arma y le apunte sin miramientos, esa maldita no era ninguna cazadora:

\- Me vas a decir ahora mismo ¿Quien putas eres? - Ella se puso mas pálida aún y temblaba como una hoja, era cierto esta chica no era de fiar y mas ahora que dijo conocer a Cass y este se ve a kilómetros no saber nada de ella, pero me sorprendió cuando Castiel reacciono ante esto y puso su mano sobre el arma - Detente, Dean, ella no es ninguna amenaza -

En cuanto término de decir esto la chica puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayo, perfecto ahora debía esperar por respuestas.

\- Dean, hiciste que entrará en pánico y mira lo que paso! Ella se ve realmente asustada con todo lo que esta sucediendo, apenas a empezado a recobrar su memoria y a ti se te ocurre ponerle un arma en la frente ante la primera cosa extraña que dice- Dijo Sam mientras revisaba que no se hubiera hecho daño, la llevo a su habitación y decidio vigilarla para seguir con el interrogatorio.

.  
.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya llego el tío Cass! - Grito papá desde la puerta mientras bajaba con unos cuantos paquetes de las compras para la cena, tan pronto escuchamos esto fuimos a su encuentro.

-¡TÍO CASS! - Él apenas habia bajado la escalera cuando me le lance encima junto con Kate y detras de nosotras Cassie y Johnny. Esto era tipico cada vez que lo veiamos, lanzarnos todos sobre él y pegandonos como sanguijuelas, aun me pregunto como hace para no caerse.

\- Parecen un montón de cachorritos - Dijo nana Tara mientras soltaba una carcajada junto con el abuelo Samuel - Si, pero de San Bernardos - le respondió el viejo mientras soltaba una carcajada y se llevaba a la boca un trozo del pie de manzana que mamá había preparado esta mañana.

\- Enserio Cass, no me extrañaría que un día de estos te dejen noqueado - el pobre hombre solo pudo sonreir mientras despeinaba un poco el cabello de Johnny y dejaba que cada una le diermos un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola familia, veo que me extrañaron - dijo tío Cass mientras sacaba de su inseparable gabardina dulces para cada uno se nosotros, esta bien, pensaran que ya soy muy grande para estar por ahi corriendo para lanzarme encima de la gente para saludarla y esperar con emocion contenida como cualquier niño ante un dulce, pero... ¿Saben que?: me importa un pepino.

Él es increíble, aun no se como hace para tener un par de adolecentes colgandole de la espalda y otro par de niños pegados a sus piernas como kohalas, y poder caminar hasta la sala - a un ritmo muy gracioso, como ver a un oso andar en sus patas traseras - finalmente llegamos a donde estaban los mayores, mamá y tía Ellie se asomaron desde la puerta.

\- Es bueno verte Cass - Dijo mamá mientras le sonreía, tía Ellie le mando un beso en el aire.

\- Hola chicas - respondió con una sonrisa, papá se dirigio refunfuñando a la cocina a dejar las compras, alegando que ya no lo querían.

\- Claro llega Castiel y todos se olvidan del viejo Robert, como yo no saco dulces mágicamente, entonces nadie me determina - (no le hagan caso, siempre a sido un poco dramático al igual que Kate) saludo a todos y se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina para darle un beso en la frente a mi tía un beso en los labios a mamá, Dios si que son cursis.

\- ¡Castiel, por favor no los llenes de chucherias! ¡Aún debemos cenar! - Grito la tía Ellie desde la cocina -¡Descuida princesa del universo, tu eras igual o peor a su edad, de la experiencia se aprende y ya se cuantos dulces pueden comer para prevenir pesadillas! - Mamá y papá solo pudo reirse a carcajadas ante la mencion de aquello, bueno la tía Ellie solo opto por callarse y aparentar estar ofendida, pero ella tambien intentaba retener la sonrisa que lo mas seguro estuviera a punto de salir de su boca.

Cuando ella estaba pequeña le pedia, bueno... En realidad le exijia a todo el mundo (en especial al abuelo Sam) que la llamaran Ellie, la princesa de todo el universo mundial, eso era cuando estaba muy pequeña, con el pasar el tiempo y la llegada de la adolecencia lo odio, creo que eso tiende a sucer en esta epoca, te empiezas a avergonzar con cosas muy estupidas, pero habia un par de exepciones, cuando el abuelo Sam, tio Cass o mi abuelo nombraban el tema, ella solo aparentaba enojarse con ellos, solo con ello. Pero alguien mas lo hiciera conoceria su ira, por ello tambien se convirtio en la anecdota favorita del abuelo Sam.

\- Tío Cass ¿Nos harías uno de tus sándwiches? - Mamá aún no le quedan como los que tu haces - Se quejo la pequeña Cassie, mirandolo fijamente con sus enormes ojitos azules haciendo sus mas que entrenados "Puppy Eyes", esa niña a sus escasos 4 años nos tenía a todos en la palma de su mano, era la luz de los ojos del abuelo Sam; Bueno, esas son las ventajas de ser la más pequeña de la familia. Pero Johnny no se quedaba atrás, al ser el único niño también era muy consentido, en especial por su abuela, (Nana Tara adoraba a sus dos nietos, pero era muy obvia respecto a Cassie) aunque a sus seis años ya tenía un sentido de responsabilidad muy grande, especialmente frente a Cassie.

A pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien y pelearán todo el tiempo, Johnny a sus escasos 6 años ya se metía en problemas por su hermana, ella hacia poco habia entrado a la escuela, a causa de ello el ya llevaba tres peleas con niños mas grandes que él por defenderla cuando veía que la estaban molestando; lo han castigado pero no muy severamente, creo que es un rasgo familiar ser así de protectores con nuestros hermanos.

Cuando al fin nos despegamos de el, con la promesa de sus sándwiches para el desayuno y nos dejo con nuestro respectivo dulce claro esta, el tio Castiel se dirigio con los mas viejos en el sillo frente a la chimenea, se nota que tenian mucho de que hablar, en especial con mi abuelo, el cual lo veia con cierta urgencia, como si necesitara preguntarle algo.

No es que yo sea fisgona, simplemente es algo que se me a dado desde muy pequeña, puedo leer con cierta facilidad a las personas, en especial se cuando alguien me esta mintiendo, papá dice que eso se lo herede de su madre, por lo tanto mi parecido con la abuela no fue lo unico que herede de ella. En ese momento sonó la puerta, nadie le presto mucha atención, solo mamá fue a abrir mientras escapaba de un ataque de besos que papá le estába dando mientras la tía Ellie le hacía barra desde la cocina. Nunca imaginamos que el vendría para estas fechas, pero hay estaba, como se lo había prometido a Kate.

\- Hola chicos -

 **Hola! Es bueno saber que ya llegue al quinto capitulo! WIIIII!  
**

 **Como se daran cuenta esto se a va ponindo interesante, ¿Quien creen que es el visitante misterioso? Imagino que ya habran adivinado quien es realmente nuestra querida Mari... :v**

 **Este fic se alimenta de REVIEWS! Asi que por favor deja alguno!**


	6. ¡¿Que Tu Eres Quien!

Finalmente después de media hora ella se removió un poco, tal parece que al fin estaba reaccionando, no me había movido de esa habitación desde entonces, ella tenía mucho que explicar respecto a Cass como para tolerar que se vuelva a desmayar, por eso traía conmigo un buen balde de agua fría.

Cuando despertó completamente y se percató de mi presencia en la habitación, me miró directo a los ojos, se veía pálida y temblaba como gelatina, joder Sam tenía razón, ella estaba aterrada, pero aun así no aparto la mirada, no la aparto en ningún momento, como si lo que sucediera de verdad estuviera pasando, si seguía así lo más seguro es que otra vez se colapsará, pero yo no lo iba a permitir, no señor, quería respuestas ahora.

\- Sin excusas o desmayos estúpidos, me vas a decir ahora mismo ¿Quién coños eres? Porque un freak al parecer no -

Le dije mientras le daba su espacio, tal vez así se tranquilizaría un poco.

Ella, solo se quedó viéndome más fijamente a los ojos, como si intentara ver atraves de mí y eso de cierta manera me incómodo y asusto en partes iguales, a pesar de la distancia de la cama a la silla en la que estaba sentado era de casi dos metros, sentía como si ella invadiera mi espacio personal de una forma abrumadora, ese simple instante me produjo una especie de corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral, sus ojos...

Y perdí la paciencia

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡HABLA! -

Dije mientras me levante de la silla y el de la fuerza como lo hice esta cayo haciendo aún más estruendosa mi exclamación; Pero ella siguió viéndome totalmente petrificada mientras se aferraba a las cobijas.

En ese momento entraron Sam y Cass apurados, haciendo que quitara mi mirada de la suya, tal parece que se dieron cuenta de que ella había despertado por la manera y el volumen con que le "hable", pero no iba a tolerar ninguna idiotez de parte de la chica, algo que me había enseñado la vida de cazador, es que muchas veces detrás de las cosas más inocentes podría haber detrás algo de pesadilla y por mas acojonado que este siempre las enfrento.

\- ¡DEAN! Ya cálmate, no ves que ella esta asustada, deja que se calme -

Se acercó a la cama y le puso su cara de perrito apaleado.

\- ¿Marie? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tranquilízate, nosotros no te haremos daño, O. K, llevas inconsciente casi medio día y no has probado la cena ¿Quieres algo de beber? -

Le pregunto Sam, ella asintió con la cabeza un poco agachada, evitando la mirada y sin omitir palabra.

Mientras Sammy fue a la cocina y le servía un vaso con agua su mirada se dirigió a Cass y este la observaba de una forma curiosa y hasta podia decir que cariñosa. Ella volvió a dejar caer la mirada aunque soltó una pequeña sonrisa ¿Que demonios fue eso?

En cuanto nos vio a todos reunidos en la habitación, su expresión se volvió a desencajar, como cuando cometes una travesura y tus padres se enteran., pero de la nada, cambio su expresión y decía una sola cosa: Estaba empezando a enojarse ¿Que demonios le pasa a esta niñata?

\- ¡HIJO DE PERRA!¡Se suponía que esto no era verdad!¡QUE ESTO NO ERA POSIBLE!... Oh Dios... Mamá me va a matar... si no me encuentra en la mañana... ¡PERO LA CULPA NO ES TODA MÍA! ¡ABUELO! -

Fue lo único que alcance a entender porque el resto que empezó a gritar era en español y por la cara que ponía Sam y Cass no eran palabras muy bonitas.

Debo aceptarlo, las adolescentes enojadas son peores que enfrentarse a un wendigo con solo un mondadientes, pero quiero respuestas, así que me importa un bledo, justo cuando le iba a reprochar, Sammy me hizo un ademán de que no lo hiciera... Bueno es una chica asustada después de todo... ¡Maldita sea! esta chiquilla me va a volver loco en cuestión de horas!.

Cuando finalmente se calmo puso sus manos en su rostro en un gesto cansado y empezó a hablar.

\- Bueno... Creo que... Que la teoría de Castiel era cierta y parece que todo esta tomando forma en mi cabeza... Mis recuerdos estan volviendo - La mire seriamente y le dije:

\- Si, ya empezaste a recuperar la memoria ¡Wiii! ¡Que bien! ¡AHORA QUIERO RESPUESTAS!... ¿Quien eres? - Ella quito las manos de su rostro y me miro de forma desafiante.

\- Primero que nada bajale al sarcasmo ni yo misma puedo explicarme como termine aquí y segundo ¡Tranquilo viejo! - ¿Acaba de llamarme viejo?... ante esto me dio mas rabia y le volví a apuntar con mi arma, Cass se alarmo de nuevo y estuvo a punto de intervenir pero Sam lo detuvo y puso su mano haciendo que yo bajara el arma.

\- O. K O. K ya por favor todos mantengan la calma, disparando como locos no se soluciona todo - Sam sabe perfectamente que no estoy bromendo en cuanto a querer dispararle a la chica, por eso actua como actua, pero ya me tiene hasta los cojones toda esta situación.

Cuando vuelvo a fijar mi vista sobre la chica me doy cuenta que Cass esta junto a Marie custodiandola de cierta manera, ella relaja un poco su expresión, pero aun se ve molesta, niñita estupida.

Se empezo a sentir una tension y todos estábamos a la expectativa, era tanta esa tension que se a acreado en la habitacion, es tan pesada que hasta se podria cortar con un cuchillo para mntequilla, pero por mas caritas de niña buena que me haga la mocosa, no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer. Finalmente nuestro duelo de miradas termino cuando ella cerro los ojos y solto un suspiro cansado.

\- Esta bien se los dire todo, bueno lo que recuerdo hasta ahora... solo que por favor créanme, por más loco que suene, es la verdad y de verdad lamento meterlos en este problema... - respiro profundo, apreto mas las sabanas contra su regazo como si fuera un escudo y me miro fijamente:

\- SoyMariaJoannaWinchesterysoytunieta -

¿Que acababa de decir esa mocosa? No, enserio ¿Que dijo? Porque a esa velocidad de lenguaje, seria la envidia de cualquier rapero.

\- Habla lento y claro, Rabbit*.

Ella volvió a suspirar, como si la vida se le fuera en eso, esta vez hablo mas despacio y con voz apenas audible.

\- Mi nombre es Maria Joanna Winchester... Y soy tu nieta, Dean... o bueno lo sere dentro de 40 años -

Hubo un silencio sepulcral... Tanto Sammy y yo nos quedamos viendola fijamente...

\- ¡¿Que tu eres quien?!... ¿Mi... Mi nieta?... ¡UN CARAJO! - Estaba decidido esta chica me iba a dejar de ver la cara de idiota, asi sea a balazos. Volví a levatar el arma para ahora si soltarle todo el cartucho encima.

\- ¡Dean ella dice la verdad! - Dijo Cass mientras se interponia para que las balas no le llegaran a la mocosa... Esperen un segundo.

\- Cass dime ahora mismo ¿Tu ya la conocias? ¿Que carajos esta pasando aqui? -

Creo que debia de parecer un puto pez por tantas veces que he tenido que abrir la boca por el asombro el dia de hoy.

En ese sonó mi celular rompiendo en cierta manera la tension que se había formado en el lugar, cuando conteste ni me fije de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Que quieres? -

\- Vaya la ardilla anda de mal humor, pero mi tiempo es oro como para ponerme a escuchar tus berrinches, mejor calmate un poco y abre la puerta, hay un asunto que necesito hablar con ustedes -

.

.

\- Hola chicos - saludo él, vestido como siempre con su elegante e impecable traje negro y sonrisa jocosa.

\- ¡ABUELO CROWLEY! ¡SI VINISTE! - Grito Kate entusiasmada en cuanto lo vio con su inseparable copa de whisky (no se como mierda lo hace, pero siempre tiene una en la mano y lo peor, nunca se le ve borracho) Cassie y Johnny fueron a esconderse detras de su abuelito, nunca me he explicado porque le tienen miedo, él es un tipo genial y muy bueno con nosotras, aunque con papá la historia es un poco diferente.

A pesar de que nuestro padre es hijo de "Su único amigo" como le dice a mi abuelo (Aunque también tiene una extraña relación de amistad con el abuelo Sam y el tío Cass), no le hizo mucha gracia enterarse que Richard Winchester estaba enamorado y se iba a casar con "Su princesa".

Más de una vez intento "matarlo", ya saben, padres que no quieren que se lleven a sus "niñas" y toda esa historia de celos paternales, según papá casi se va al infierno por mamá, pero al final, el abuelo Dean intervino y convenció al abuelo Crowley que ellos eran felices juntos y bla bla bla, finalmente se casaron, aún en contra de sus deseos asesinos hacia mi padre, el abuelo Crowley llevo a mamá al altar y según mi viejo, lloro cuando lo hizo, al final limaron asperezas después de que yo nací, pero la relación de ellos dos aún... era un tanto complicada.

\- ¡Vaya! Cuanto tiempo, Crowley - Dijo el abuelo Dean desde se sillón, el abuelo Sam y Nana Tara también lo saludaron mientras los niños solo asomaron sus cabesitas y dijeron un tímido hola. El tío Castiel lo saludo con un asentamiento de cabeza. El ingreso a la sala y miro todo de arriba a bajo.

\- Vaya... Este lugar no cambia... ¿Me extrañaron? -

Dijo mientras dejaba su vaso sobre la comoda y se quedó viéndonos.

\- ¡Vengan aquí mis pequeñas princesas! ¡Este Rey quiere muchos abrazos! -

Corrimos como locas y nos lanzamos encima suyo y lo llenamos de besos, lo queríamos mucho a pesar de que no lo podíamos ver muy seguido, pero le encanta alcahuetearnos cuanto capricho, más de una vez mamá tuvo que reñirle para que dejará de comprarle un pony a Kate o darme un "Cachorro del infierno" como les decía papá a mi querida Julietta (No se porque pero siempre que lo veían lo querían morder), no pudimos tenerlos en casa ya que para aquella época viviamos en un bloque de apartamentos, por ello el abuelo se los tuvo que llevar a su casa, alli podian estar si problemas y siempre ibamos en las vacaciones de verano.

En ese momento salio mamá llego a unirse al abrazo grupal, él no era exactamente nuestro abuelo ya que era hasta un poco joven para serlo, no aparentaba mas de 50 años (Es muy vanidoso y nunca nos a querido decir su edad), él había sido el tutor legal de mamá, ella lo amaba como a un padre; él término de criarla y darle su educación cuando sus padres fallecieron, en un accidente de tráfico, en ese entonces mamá tan sólo tenía solo 13 años y no lo conocía ya que su padre nunca le había hablado de tener un tutor.

Aun así el abuelo Crowley pudo sacar adelante a mamá, dándole de cierta manera ese afecto que mis abuelos no pudieron darle.

\- Es bueno tenerte por aquí, abuelo, nos tenias un poco abandonadas -

Dijo mamá con un puchero algo infantil, mientras papá se asomo desde la cocina, poniendo cara de amargado, creo que va a ser un año nuevo un poco duro para él; Lo más seguro es que el abuelo Crowley le arruine sus planes románticos de año nuevo... No voy a negarlo, esto nunca dejara de ser gracioso.

\- Oh mi princesa Ciara, lamento no haber venido antes, pero la situación en el negocio a estado algo caliente últimamente -

No se porque ese tipo de comentario causó que los ánimos de los adultos se caldearan un poco. El tío Cass compartió una extraña mirada con Cass... ¿Que están tramando ese par?

\- Dean debemos hablar, ya es hora... -

\- Bueno niños vamos a la biblioteca los abuelos y el tio Cass tienen que hablar de cosas de adultos... Vamos Richard, ayudame, debemos servir la cena, lleva a los niños a la biblioteca y entretenlos mientras Ellie y yo terminamos - Dijo mamá mientras volvia con mi tía a la cocina.

\- ¡Vamos!¡vamos! El último en llegar tiene aliento de huevo podrido! - Dijo papá mientras empezaba a perseguir a mis primos. El abuelo Dean se nos quedo viendo:

\- Maria y Kate ustedes también van con su padre -


	7. Abuelo

\- María y Kate ustedes también van con su padre -

\- ¡Pero, abuelo Dean! El abuelo Crowley acaba de llegar ¿Y tú ya quieres armar reunión secreta de ancianos? -

Quiso reclamar Kate, como siempre a ella le gusta estar enterada de todo lo concerniente a la familia, por eso odiaba que la dejarán de lado en una conversación familiar y más si el abuelo Crowley, después de casi 5 meses sin verlo, también quería ponerse en plan misterioso.

Pero el abuelo Dean hizo esa cara de "Sino obedecen, estarán en serios problemas, jovencitas". No es que me ponga del lado de nadie, pero lo mejor era obedecerle cuando hablaba enserio, total el abuelo Dean poco se enojaba con nosotras, pero cuando lo hacía nos castigaba con el "Látigo de la Indiferencia" como le decía papá.

\- Ve con tu padre, Katerin, después les diré que sucedió aquí -

Vi que ella iba a iniciar su típica discusión con el viejo por ver quién tiene la razón, decidí tomarla de la mano y convencerla con un pequeño apretón para salir de allí. Mire al viejo y le respondí:

\- Sí, señor, ya nos retiramos, pero... Vamos, Kate... -

Salimos de la estancia ante la atenta mirada de los abuelos, cada uno con su particular cara de disculpa, el abuelo Sammy con sus ojitos de cachorro, Nana Tara nos dijo un mudo - Lo siento - y el abuelo Crowley solo nos guiño el ojo, lo más seguro es que al rato iría a consentir a Kate con algún regalo pomposo y a mi molestarme un rato sobre mi inexistente vida amorosa, le encantaba picarme hasta hacerme explotar.

Pero debía ser lo suficientemente seria su conversión como para que pudieran tanta privacidad, total no éramos de esas familias que se ocultaban cosas.

Cuando llegamos a las escaleras me detuve, sabía que si papá veía el semblante de Kate en estos momentos la molestaría para intentar "animarla", pero sabía que eso era tan buena idea, es como poner un escorpión en un condón.

\- Lo más seguro es que papá estaba afuera vigilando a los chicos junto con la tía Ellie y la verdad no me apetece salí en estos momentos... Mejor vamos a mi habitación -

Le decía a una cabreada Kate, no lo negaré, su Bitch Face era aterradora para la mayoría de la gente, pero para mí, jamás dejará de ser graciosa, ella no contesto y solo se dejó llevar en su enojo.

En la casa de los abuelos, cada uno tenía su propia habitación, total habían suficientes como para tener una familia latina y rusa viviendo juntas y aún abría lugar para alguien más.

Allí cada uno tenía su espacio y se mantenía tal cual como la había dejado antes de irse, por ello siempre había que llegar a limpiar la habitación, el polvo se acumula, en especial si casi nadie entra al lugar; El abuelo Sammy y Nana Tara ya están lo suficientemente viejos como para estar en plan Cenicienta y ponerse a limpiar el lugar.

Como había dicho anteriormente tenía unas cuantas cosas en mi habitación, entre esas mis objetos absurdos o mejor dicho las cosas que el abuelo Dean tendía a regalarme, entre esas, los libros que me parecían más ridículos.

En su mayoría eran libros de hechicería de culturas de al rededor del mundo, muchas en idiomas que ni sabía que existían.

Kate se dejó caer sobre mi cama como peso muerto, para después tomar mi almohada y ahogar un grito con ella, mientras se sacudía como un gusano que acababan de echarle sal. Estaba que mataba y comía del muerto.

\- Ya cálmate, Kat, te va a dar una embolia por culpa de la ira - Ella solo siguió con su cara clavada en la almohada mientras me hacía un gesto nada bonito con su dedo medio. En respuesta le di una nalgada, ella ni corta ni perezosa se levantó y empezó a golpearme con la almohada.

Y allí dio inicio a una batalla de almohadazos épica, ya habíamos dañado una de las almohadas y volaban por todos lados pequeñas plumas blancas. Aunque procuraba ser delicada con Kate, no podía evitar ser un poco brusca con ella, total era una "bella flor del campo" o así le decía para molestarla, total ella aparentaba ser muy delicada pero sabía que era todo lo contrario.

La batalla de Minas Thrith con plumas se detuvo en el momento que no medi mi fuerza y con un almohadazo lance a Kate por los aires y fue a caer contra una pequeña torre de libros que tenía cerca de la cama, solo pude soltar una exclamación con un deje de preocupación, que al final se transformó en una carcajada al verla.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Casi muero en manos de una nerd y sus ciudades de papel! - Dijo una maltrecha Kate que quedo sobre mis libros en una extra posición y con todo su cabello rubio en el rostro. Le lance una Bitch Face ante su ridículo comentario y la ayude a levantarse.

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Le pregunté mientras recogíamos el pequeño desastre, ella soltó un suspiro y asintió, eso me tranquilizó un poco, sabía que si quería que el abuelo Dean y ella se hablarán para la noche buena debía bajar los niveles de ira de Kate, cuando estaba enojada era como hablarle a una pared y ni hablemos del viejo.

Estábamos terminando de organizar todo cuando Kate ojeaba uno de los libros más viejos y alocados de mí colección, después de un rato al fin abrió la boca:

\- Enoquiano, ¿el lenguaje de los ángeles? - Solté una risita mientras veía su cara al leer el título del libro, la verdad mi creencia sobre todos los seres sobrenaturales era casi nula, entre ellos caían los ángeles, esos "seres de luz" no me generaban ni pizca de confianza, no me pregunten porque, pero no creía que fueran tan "buenos" como los pintan en la biblia, por eso ese ejemplar había ido a parar a ese rincón.

\- ¡Vaya! Échale un vistazo a esto, según esta reliquia, los ángeles pueden viajar en el tiempo... ¿Será que el tío Cass puede llevarme al día que hice esa prueba de matemáticas? Perderla me costó la fiesta de cumpleaños de Trixy, mire las fotos en Facebook y se ve que estuvo increíble - No pude evitar verla de manera reprobatoria, la tal Trixy era una de las chicas más "populares" del instituto y últimamente había estado buscando mucho la amistad de Kate, si les era sincera, esa chica no me daba muy buena espina, aparte de tener nombre de zorra (Dicho por el propio abuelo Dean), caía en el típico estereotipo de niñita hueca y perra, además tenía cierto aire que no me daba la más mínima confianza... Se me hacía peligrosa.

\- Oh mira, aquí tal parece, hay un hechizo que hace que tu ángel de la guarda aparezca frente a ti o más bien... "invocarlo" - Dijo Kate mientras me mostraba una página del amarillento libro donde había un pequeño ritual con diferentes símbolos apenas visibles en las gastadas hojas. Tome el libro y empecé a ojearlo por pura curiosidad.

\- Oye... estoy aburrida y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estén en plan "Magios" en la sala... - En ese momento vi ese brillo en ese par de ojos verdes que heredamos, algo me decía que esto podría ser una muy mala idea.

\- ¿Quieres ver si funciona?

.

.  
.

Cuando les dije quien estaba en la puerta, María dio un respingo y se quedó momentáneamente congela en su sitio, por lo visto también lo conocía. Y otra vez la tensión incomoda que volvió tan pesado en el ambiente en esos instantes que sentía que me ahogaba.

\- Mejor iré a ver que quiere Crowley -

Dijo Sammy como queriendo escapar de la situación. Salio disparado de la habitación a permitirle el paso al bunker, tal parece que no era el único desconcertado con esta locura.

Mientras tanto me quede en la habitación con Cass y María .La verdad tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados frente a lo que esa chica estaba diciéndonos, por una parte la incredulidad ante la situación y por otra después de pensarlo un poco más fríamente, si lo que ella decía era verdad, que en algún momento de esta vida de mierda, podría formar una familia... Me sentía... ¿Feliz? Pero al mismo tiempo estaba aterrado, jodidamente acojonado.

Cass se acercó a mí en cierta manera un poco temeroso frente a mi reacción.

\- Dean, lo que dice María es verdad, ella tiene tu sangre y además un espíritu muy parecido al tuyo... En el momento en que la toque me di cuenta que era tu descendiente -

Ella se levantó de la cama e intento acercarse, pero no pude evitar retroceder ante esto. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecer, se notaba que luchaba por no llorar.

\- Abuelo Dean, yo... -

Levanté la mano en señal que guardara silencio un momento, ella siguió viéndome sin reparos, me lleve las manos a la cara dándome cuenta que había soltado un par de lágrimas, puse mis manos en mi cabello en un gesto algo desesperado.

\- En el hipotético caso en el que yo te llegará a creer que lo que me dices es cierto... Eso quiere decir que tendré mi propia... ¿Familia? -

Ella sonrió un poco y asintió, repentinamente empecé a tener un mini ataque de pánico, pero no me esperaba su reacción, ella corrió a abrazarme y tan pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme sentí como si todo el peso de las cosas que me habían pasado, simplemente desapareciera.

\- Cass, ¡voy a ser abuelo! - Le dije con la voz algo temblorosa y todos soltamos una carcajada.

\- Tenemos que hablar muy seriamente, jovencita - Ella asintió y rompimos lentamente el abrazo - Pero primero, hay que sacar la basura, veamos que hace el demoníaco trasero de Crowley por aquí, Cass te la encargo -

El asintió, mientras salí de la habitación procuraba caminar lo más lentamente que pudieran mientras me calmaba un poco, finalmente llegue a la sala y allí estaba él encima de una trampa para demonios.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Crowley? -

\- Directo al grano, eso es lo que más me agrada de ti, Dean; Pero tienes razón no estoy aquí en plan turista, las cosas están agitadas en el negocio, algo está cambiando en el ambiente y no es precisamente el calentamiento global -

Eso ya lo sabíamos, con lo que habíamos desencadenado últimamente ya quería agregarle otro problema; con la suerte que tenemos, no me extrañaría. En ese momento entro Castiel, aunque Cass solo le dio una mirada a Crowley para luego ir en dirección a la cocina. Las cosas entre ese par aún estaban algo escabrosas por el asunto del hechizo de la "Queridisima Rowena"

\- ¿A qué te refieres con el cambio de ambiente? Bueno sabemos que el problema con la oscuridad está más que lejos de resolverse, pero... -

\- Precisamente es eso, Dean, ella la Oscuridad, su patrón de comportamiento a cambiado, es como si su avance hubiese sido detenido -

Dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y bebía un ridículo cóctel de esos que hacía aparecer de la nada. En ese momento volvió a aparecer Cass en escena con un plato lleno de sándwiches y un vaso con jugo, tenía el ceño algo fruncido.

\- ¿Tú también lo sentiste? -

Lo miramos junto con Sammy pidiendo una explicación:

\- Chicos, no les había comentado nada porque no estaba seguro de si era verdad o no -

Tomo aire y se quedó viendo el contenido del plato con cierto aire pesaroso.

\- Mis sentidos aún se encuentran muy alterados por todo lo que me ha sucedido... y no confío mucho en ellos, si, aún me cuesta controlarme ante el deseo de asesinar a Crowley, por eso estaba investigado solo, creía que pudiera ser por culpa del hechizo, pero por lo que acabo de escuchar... Es verdad, desde hace tres días no he sentido su presencia o por lo menos no tan fuerte como antes, como.. -

\- ¿Si la hubieran sellado de nuevo? -

Escuchamos la voz un poco gangosa de María, cuando me gire a verla quise golpearme a mí mismo contra el suelo, tenía los ojos y la nariz un poco rojas, había estado llorando, con los brazos cruzados, un suéter de Sam que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y descalza... Se veía tan frágil. Camino en dirección a Cass y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

\- En estos momentos la "Oscuridad", aunque le gusta que le digan ¿Amara? se encuentra en... ¿Cómo decirlo de forma sencilla?... En una especie de "suspensión" - Dijo mientras tomaba uno de los sándwich del plato de Cass y le daba un buen mordisco tras otro, hasta que sus mejillas quedaron repletas.

\- Oh Hello, Darling... Vaya, esa forma de engullir la comida me recuerda a alguien... ¿Cómo una veinteañera tiene esta clase de información? Porque... No sé porque pero te me haces muy familiar, dime querida ¿Como te llamas? -

Ella se quedó viendo a Crowley con cierto interés mientras se terminaba de engullir el primer sándwich para ir por el siguiente.

\- Primero que todo, tengo diecisiete no tengo veinte apenas he cumplido los diecisiete y segundo mi nombre en Maria Winches... - No la deje terminar porque le tape la boca antes de terminar su frase, soltar esa clase de información y más frente a Crowley era tan buena idea como poner el pene en una moledora de carne. 

**Hello, my sons :v**  
 **Como veis nuevo capítulo y creo que se volverá costumbre publicar los jueves, ya saben aprovechar los capítulos estreno de la serie y demás, ando triste por lo que le sucedió a Hanna u.u**

 **¡ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y MUCHAS VOTACIONES O AMARA VENDRÁ Y SE LES VA A COMER EL ALMA!**

 **Naaaa es broma, bye!**


	8. ¡Hey Baby!

\- No sabía que ahora tenías gusto por las adolescentes, te estás volviendo un viejo verde, Dean... Y dejando de lado tus nuevos fetiches ¿Que hace esta adorable señorita en este sucio lugar? ¿Acaso otra vez planean tener una mascota? Creía que con la Jirafa les bastaba -

Tanto María como yo lo miramos con ganas de querer ahogarlo en agua bendita.

\- Calla la maldita boca, Crowley... No te incumbe en lo más mínimo por qué ella se encuentra aquí y te lo advierto de una buena vez, no te quiero ver cerca de ella o te pateare tan fuerte que tendrán que sacar mi bota de tu culo quirúrgicamente ¿Entendido? -

Era obvio que Crowley solo quería sacarme de casillas pero también se veía algo tenso después de la información que nos soltó María.

\- Ya cálmense los dos, necesitamos tener la mente despejada ante esto y ustedes no están siendo de mucha ayuda, si dejarán de comportarse como un par de niñitos creo que avanzaremos más ¿No creen? -

Dijo María mientras cruzaba los brazos y levantaba una ceja, quedando como la voz de la razón en ese momento, se nota que tiene carácter y lo saca cuando es necesario. En ese momento hablo Sammy mientras ponía una mano en su hombro:

\- Ella tiene razón, compórtense y dejen que termine de explicar todo este embrollo -

Después de esperar a que se terminará de devorar el resto de sándwiches y bebiera tortuosamente lento el jugo que le había preparado Cass, se sentó en el sillón de en frente a Crowley.

\- Continuando con el tema de "conversación" que ustedes dos decidieron desviar con sus pataletas, la "querida" Oscuridad o Amara... Ella se encuentra en estos momentos sellada y creo que es por mi presencia en este tiempo, por cierto te quiero fuera del envase de Crowley... Perra -

Dijo tranquilamente como si hablara del clima mientras se retiraba el cabello de tras de la oreja y nos mostraba una pequeña marca detrás de esta, era tan grande como una semilla de frijol y tenía una intrincada simbología, que formaba un círculo y parte de ella la reconocía perfectamente... La Marca de Caín.

Se puede decir que reino un silencio absoluto, la verdad me llene de miedo, tanto así que ignore totalmente lo que acababa de decir tras ver lo que tenía en su cuello, ella tenía la marca... Ni siquiera mi familia empezaba a existir y ya estaba envuelta en esta mierda de vida. Sam y Castiel también se vieron afectados ante la revelación, pero el silencio se rompió abruptamente ante una pequeña risa que Crowley intento disimular, pero esto no duro mucho, empezó a hacerlo más abiertamente, primero fue una risa floja que paso a sonoras carcajadas hasta que su voz empezó a distorsionarse haciéndose más aguda de tal manera que nos heló la sangre como nunca en la vida. Ese definitivamente no era Crowley, era de conocimiento general que el era un cabrón pero no tenía risa de travesti barato.

\- Ja ja ja ja ja Eso... eso no puede ser... Ja ja ja ja alguien... Ja ja ja alguien me puede explicar - y abruptamente callo esa perturbadora risa para pasar a una auténtica cólera -...Como...Como esa aparecida puede tener esa clase de control sobre mí... -

\- ¡Dean! Es ella, es Amara, está poseyendo el envase de Crowley - Dijo Sam mientras desenfundaba su arma.

\- Felicidades, Sherlock, has resulto el caso de la voz chillona del Rey del Infierno - Yo no me hice del rogar he hice lo mismo con mi arma.

\- No le disparen, Crowley aún se encuentra dentro... irónico ¿No lo creen? -

¿Es enserio?

\- Nada me detiene... Nadie me volverá a encerrar y menos con ese montón de garabatos que lo más seguro que ni ella misma puede entender... ¡ES SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE DE ESTA MOCOSA ESTE ARRUINADOLO TODO! ¡ESTE MUNDO ES MIO MALDITA! ¡NI TU Y MUCHO MENOS TODA TU GENERACIÓN DE PUTAS AL SERVICIO DE ÉL PODRÁN CONTRA MI PODER!¡ÉL NO ME VA A VENCER OTRA VEZ! -

Cass saco su espada angelical de su manga y se puso en guardia, Sam y yo al escuchar cómo se iba alterado de forma tan agresiva nos pusimos a la defensiva protegiendo a María de cualquier posible ataque de "Crowley".

\- Oh querida, así que esto hacías para conseguir información, utilizar "extensiones"... Oh y aprovecharte del pobre Crowley, te creía más elegante en tus asuntos, por lo visto careces de ello -

Dijo María con una actitud tan controladora y elegante que nunca creería que pudiese tener una chica de su edad, mientras ella le miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes y de manera altanera se sentó, simplemente cruzo sus piernas, posó sus codos en el reposabrazos del sofá y entrelazo sus dedos de manera elegante, se veía increíblemente imponente en contraste con la forma que se encontraba vestida y esa imagen tan frágil que nos brindaba no hace pocos segundos.

\- Tranquilízate, no seré yo quien te prive de tu libertad, solo estarás así mientras yo permanezca aquí, por el momento limítate a estar en tu cuerpo, Amara, así que largo y no quiero tu asquerosa presencia rondando a mis abuelos ¿Entendido? -

Se levantó del sofá y camino hacia "Amara" viéndola fijamente con frialdad.

\- Ahora por favor, deja en paz ese cuerpo y dale paso a su anterior poseedor... Ah por cierto, cuando me marche, disfruta de la poca libertad que te queda, volverá a pasar mucho tiempo para que la vuelvas a saborear -

Al decir estas palabras su cabello se empezó a levantar como si la gravedad no existiera a su alrededor, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y vimos como prácticamente el envase de Crowley era atravesado por una intensa luz blanca que se desvaneció abruptamente. El cuerpo cayó inconsciente al tiempo que María corría en su dirección, se arrodilló y puso la cabeza de Crowley en sus piernas. Nosotros solo pudimos vernos los unos a los otros con total desconcierto, aunque la cara de Cass era la más desencajada de todas.

\- Una hija de luz... Es imposible -

Corrí en dirección de María para revisarla, pero se veía que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, aunque se notaba algo cansada ella seguía viendo a Crowley, esperando a que este reaccionará, de un momento a otro ella mordió su pulgar hasta que empezó a sangrar de forma abundante y luego dejo caer un par de gotas en la boca de Crowley ¿Que pretendía ella haciendo semejante cosa? ¿Qué relación tendrían?

\- Reacciona irlandés borracho de mierda, aún tienes un infierno que dirigir -

Dijo y como si fuera una orden Crowley abrió los ojos y la vio como si fuera el mismísimo Lucifer.

\- Hola, querido abuelo -

.

.  
.

\- ¿Es enserio? Definitivamente cuando te aburres, se te ocurren más estupideces de lo normal - Le dije a Kate mientras me cruzaba de brazos y le daba una mirada reprobatoria fingiendo estar molesta, ella bajo un poco un poco la cabeza algo avergonzada y por más que lo intente no pude evitar soltar una risotada.

\- ¡MARIA! Eres una imbécil -

\- ¡DEBISTE VER TU CARA! Venga ya, yo también estoy algo aburrida, pero esas son puras boberías, Kate, además ya sabes que opino de todas esas cosas... Perra -

Nos miramos con algo de complicidad, y finalmente terminamos en la habitación que los abuelos tenían como almacén, puedo decir de mi familia es que son gente muy excéntrica y supersticiosa, por eso los abuelos tenían una colección de cosas raras guardadas en esa habitación enorme que servía más bien de almacén.

Kate con libro en mano me iba indicando que era lo que se necesitaba para ese "ritual de invocación", aceites, hierbas, hasta huesos tenían aquí, vaya que guardaban cosas extrañas. Finalmente volvimos a mi habitación con todas estas cosas en mano, empezamos a mezclar los ingredientes en medio de risas y bromas tontas, cuando menos lo pensamos teníamos todo perfectamente preparado, hasta con velas aromatizantes y todo.

\- Bueno solo falta un ingrediente muy especial... La sangre de la persona que va a invocar, ¡lo haces tú o lo hago yo? -

Me quede viéndola con una ceja alzada y sin que ella pudiera objetar nada ya estaba punchando en dedo pulgar con una aguja ¿Qué? No permito que ella se haga daño... Aunque acepto que fue una completa estupidez lastimarme para hacer semejante tontería, pero sabía perfectamente que Kate estaría jodiendo como un grano en el culo y más si quedábamos a mitad de lo que estábamos haciendo.

\- Bueno lee tu esa cosa y terminemos esto rápido, tengo hambre, creo que aún hay un poco de pie en la cocina y quiero un trozo antes de la cena -

Kate me saco la lengua y empezó a leer en enoquiano, era algo parecido al latín si me lo preguntan. Termino con toda esa retahíla, todo seguía igual o eso parecía, soltamos un suspiro y empezamos a recoger todo en silencio; Fue un fracaso total.

\- Te lo dije, es una pérdida de tiempo, más bien vamos a buscar ese pie que mamá preparo esta mañan... -

Justo cuando me estaba girando me estrelle directamente contra el pecho de alguien, eleve el rostro y ante mi había un sujeto de cabello rubio, ojos más bien pequeños y sonrisa burlona en la cara. Este elevo los brazos al cielo como si fuera Marco Antonio Solis casi gritando empezó a hablar:

\- Dios te salve, María, llena eres de gracia... Si, la misma gracia que tenía tu abuela y tiene tu hermana... aunque por lo visto no saben nada aun y andaban jugando con lo que no debían, menos mal que estaban invocando ángeles y no demonios o estarían en serios problemas con Cyara -

Retrocedí mis pasos, lo suficiente como para proteger a Kate con mi cuerpo, que al igual que yo, no podía pronunciar ni una palabra, lo acepto, estábamos aterradas. Pero aun así saque valor donde no sabía que tenía y me le enfrente:

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué sabes de la abuela Catalina? -

\- No es obvio, tu ángel guardián o para ser más exactos tu Arcángel guardia, no se pueden negar que eres la nieta de Dean Winchester y Catalina Thompson... Ah y mi nombre es Gabriel -

Pero él desapareció frente a mis ojos, cuando menos pensé él estaba detrás de Kate.

\- ¡Hola, Kate! Vaya M.J tu sí que eres la viva imagen de tu abuela aunque no se puede negar los genes del idiota de Dean, esos ojos te sientan muy bien, dentro de poco ya serás una chica muy sexy que tendrá a todos los chicos a sus pies y tú no te quedas atrás Katerin, mírate nada más, eres tan linda y toda una rompe corazones, toma una paletita -

Saco una paleta de caramelo de su chaqueta y se la tendió a mi hermana, pero me interpuse de nuevo entre ellos dos y tome a Kate una pálida e enmudecida por los hombros y la puse otra vez detrás de mí, algo me decía que no debía gritar o las cosas se pondrían muy feas aquí, necesitábamos ayuda. Por lo visto no se molestó ante mi actitud, solo volvió a guarda paleta y soltar un suspiro.

\- Ah es un gusto, al fin poder hablar con ustedes directamente, aunque no puedo negar que me divertí un poco en los alrededores, no sé cómo le hacía mi hermanito cuando tenía que cuidar del idiota de su abuelo Dean, manteniendo todo tan silencioso pero bueno ya estoy aquí y podemos hablar sin problemas -

Dijo mientras se acostaba de lado en mi cama, se apoyaba sobre su codo y ponía su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

\- Ahora ¿Que necesitan saber mis Campanitas? -

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y escuchamos una voz que me tranquilizo bastante saber que estaba allí.

\- Gabriel ¿Qué haces aquí? -

Gabriel se levantó de la cama y fue a abrazar al tío Cass como si lo conociera de toda la vida... Esperen un segundo...

\- Oh Cassi, nada andaba de visita, bueno yo siempre ando de visita, además como es esa manera de saludar a tu hermano ¿Acaso es el ejemplo que le quieres dar a tus ahijadas? -

En ese momento para mi sorpresa entraron todos los abuelos, menos mal que el lugar es grande.

\- Ah ¿Este cabrón también anda por aquí? -

 **Chan chan... CHAN! Saludos desde el Futuro!**

 **Ya enserio este es el nuevo capítulo, no lo pude publicar anoche porque mi internet se fue a la mierda y me había quedado sin datos para el teléfono, sin más espero que disfruten este nueva parte y denle la bienvenida al querido Gabe!**

 **Bye**


	9. Hechizos

\- Sam y Dean Winchester ¿Cómo va la vejez? ¿La senilidad aun no hace de las suyas? Que lastima... Oh Tamara, querida, tú sigues siendo un encanto y los años solo lo han asentado mas -

Fue el saludo que le dio Gabriel apenas vio entrar a mis abuelo, eso solo confirmaba lo que ese sujeto había dicho antes, él ya los conocía.

\- Alguien me puede explicar ¿Qué demonios paso aquí? -

Dijo una asustada Kate, tal parece que no soy la única que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso, joder, que un tipo se te aparezca así como así, de la nada, eso no se ve todos los días (A excepción del tío Cass, ese hombre fue un ninja en su vida pasada) y mucho menos diciendo que es un arcángel.

\- ¡Oh mis princesas hicieron su primer acto de magia! Y no cualquiera, invocaron un arcángel, uno de los seres más poderosos... aunque eso también les quita puntos ¿Acaso no pudieron invocarme? -

El abuelo Crowley dijo mientras paraba al lado del tío Cass, se metía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y se bebía un trago de whisky ¿Qué diablos quiere decir? ¿Invocarlo?¿A él?.

\- ¡Maldita sea! cállate Crowley, ellas necesitan una explicación, no que las confundan más, mira nada más como están -

Intervino Nana Tara ante una inminente discusión, tomo a una pálida Kate de los hombros y los frotó de forma reconfortante, a mi me brindó una dulce sonrisa, luego nos tomó de las manos y se giró ante ellos.

\- Gabe, querido es bueno tenerte otra vez por aquí, hacia años que no te veía -

\- Oh mi preciosa Tamara, tu si tienes modales, no como los de esta habitación -

Todos le dimos una Bitch Face, enserio este tipo, se nota que puede ser un pesado de primera.

\- Vamos, todos de nuevo al salón, ya es hora de explicarles toda esta locura, mis niñas -

Kate y yo solo pudimos vernos con más sorpresa, de puro milagro no de nos a caído la mandíbula por la impresión, como pueden estar así de tranquilos ante este tipo y lo peor lo invitan a pasar a la sala. Bajamos todos al living y en ese preciso momento venían entrando papá, mamá y la tía Ellie junto a los niños. Cuando mi papá y tía vieron a Gabriel se quedaron un segundo en una especie de shock, tenían los ojos tan abiertos que pensé que se le saldrían.

\- Oh no... - Dijo papá mientras le daba una preocupada mirada a mis abuelos. Pero sucedió algo que no me esperaba de mi tía.

\- ¿Gabe? ¿Eres tú? ¡OH DIOS CUANTO TIEMPO! ¡GABE! -

Parecía una adolescente hormonal detrás de su ídolo musical, cuando menos pensamos, la tía Ellie estaba encima de Gabriel dándole un abrazo hasta con sus piernas, parecía un koala. Aunque me di cuenta de una cosa, ella era mucho más alta que él, bueno eso tiene una explicación razonable, heredo su altura al abuelo Sam.

\- ¡EH AQUÍ A ELLIZABETH, LA PRINCESA DEL UNIVERSO! -

Grito Gabriel al tiempo que ponía sus manos al aire y revoloteaba por la habitación con la tía Ellie colgando, estaba estupefacta, ahora todo el mundo se conoce aquí y a nadie le importa que ese sujeto se metió a la casa como si fuera arte de magia y lo peor que según el es un ¡MALDITO ARCÁNGEL! Pero había una personita que no le gusto ni un poquito ver a su madre haciendo esa clase de cosas y menos con alguien que el jamas había llegado a ver.

\- ¡MAMÁ! ¿Quién es ese tipo? -

Vaya el pequeño Johnny se ve enojado... Es tan tierno, en especial tomando la mano de Cassie que veía embelesada a Gabriel, él la saludo con la mano y ella le sonrió un poco. La tía Ellie se bajo de los brazos del sujeto y le dio un pequeño beso a su hijo en la frente, él estaba al borde del llanto, Cassie al ver que su hermanito estaba por llorar solo lo abrazo y poso su cabecita en su espalda

-Oh mis bebés, él es Gabriel y es un viejo amigo de mami, que hacía años no veía, desde que era una niña, solo un par de años que tú, mi pequeño hombrecito y él solo me quiere como su sobrina, es como el tío Cass lo es para ti, un familiar más al que queremos mucho, Gabriel también lo es para mí, un tío más -

Johnny vio al sujeto no muy convencido con su argumento y se abrazo a la pierna de su madre.

\- Él no me agrada, es muy escandaloso y quiere robarle el puesto a papá -

Se formo un silencio incomodo cuando el niño nombro a su padre, Nicolas, el había fallecido hacia un par de años a causa de una extraña enfermedad, o eso había dejado a entender la tía Ellizabeth el día que llego a la taberna con un adormilado Johnny de 4 años que venía sujeto a su mano y una recién nacida Cassie en su brazo, desde entonces viva con sus padres. No culpábamos al pobre Johnny por ser tan protector, aunque el abuelo Sam fuera su nueva figura paternal, él se sentía con la responsabilidad de cuidar de su madre y su hermana.

\- Oh Cariño, no, no, no digas eso, Gabe, jamás haría eso, el simplemente me extraño mucho y yo a él - la tía Ellie empezó a hablar con voz estrangulada, evitando llorar - Nadie, jamás, jamás, jamás remplazara a su papá ¿Me oyeron, mis bebés? -

Y los volvió a abrazar; Dios, esto es un carrusel de emociones, así ha sido todo este día y lo peor, aún sentía que faltaba mucho más por descubrir.

\- Ellie, espero conocer a tus retoños en otro momento, ese pequeño hombrecito debe saber que solo soy un viejo amigo de su mami -

Dijo mientras le revolvía un poco su rubio cabello al pequeño Johnny, este solo le lanzo una mirada mordaz mientras se aferraba mas a la pierna de su madre.

\- Papá, podrías llevar a los chicos a su habitación, no quisiera que se involucrarán mucho en este asunto. Niños vallan con su abuelo, mami y los tíos tienen mucho de qué hablar con sus primas -

Los niños solo asistieron pero siguieron aferrados a su madre, el abuelo Sam alzó en brazos a Cassie y tomo a Johnny de la mano para llevarlos afuera, pero justo cuando salían de la vista de todos él se volteo, se quedo viendo fijamente a Gabriel y le dijo:

\- Tú, no me agradas y espero que termines todo este teatro y te marches -

Y finalmente se marcho, con toda su dignidad de niño maduro. Cuando se marcharon no pude evitar entablar de nuevo la conversación:

\- Apoyo a Johnny, podrían parar el espectáculo y darnos una buena explicación ¡Estoy harta de que cada vez que queremos que se nos aclare toda esta locura, aparecen con una excusa ridícula y hacen de lado el maldito problema! -

Todos se quedaron callados y Gabriel soltó un silbido.

\- ¡Vaya! debes estar orgulloso Dean, toda una Winchester, con majadería incluida y todo. Pero MJ tiene razón, total ella es a quien más le concierne todo este asunto -

Simplemente lo mire mal y me senté en el sofá al lado de Kate, esperando que el abuelo Sam apareciera de nuevo. Finalmente después de que el abuelo dejo a los chicos jugando en la habitación volvió con nosotros. Mis padres se veían algo ansiosos, nerviosos y diría que hasta asustados; Pero los abuelos, en especial Sam y Dean no se veían muy cómodos con respecto a lo que tenían que aclararnos. Finalmente papá tomo valor y empiezo a hablar:

\- Chicas, ustedes saben que las amamos más que nada en este mundo y que no importa que siempre estaremos ahí para ustedes... Imagino que esperan más de una explicación y esperábamos nunca tener que contarles esto, que pudieran vivir una vida normal, sin temor a toda la oscuridad que se encuentra en este mundo. Pero al parecer, los problemas aun nos siguen buscando ¿No es así, Gabriel? -

El mencionado solo nos hizo un gesto extraño, encogió los hombros, saco una paleta de su chaqueta y se la empezó a comer, ciertamente le importaba un pepino lo que papá le dijera.

\- Bobby, ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto y creo que sería mejor que yo se los aclarara de una buena vez a las chicas - Esta vez intervino el abuelo Dean mientras ponía una mano en el hombro derecho de papá y cruzaron miradas, él asintió y le dio paso al abuelo que se sentó frente a nosotras.

\- Oh mis niñas, estoy más que seguro que deben estar asustadas con este asunto del tipo alado de allá atrás, pero créanme cuando les digo que él no las lastimará, ahora debemos hablar de un asunto que les compete desde el momento que llegaron al mundo -

Bueno eso fue extraño, nos quedamos viendo con Kate, creo que esto no nos va a gustar...

\- Mis niñas ¿recuerdan que su abuela Cata siempre les decía que ustedes estaban bendecidas "Por la luz de nuestro señor"? - Asentimos, era algo que la abuela nos decía muy a menudo, en especial cuando nos despedíamos, siempre pensé que era una forma de dar protección, ya saben costumbre latina de bendecir los viajes "En nombre de Dios" - Su abuela Catalina era un ser muy especial, no solo como persona, sino que su misma esencia lo era -

No sé porque empecé a sudar frió ante cada palabra de mi abuelo, podría tomármelo como cualquier otra historia que me contaba sobre "Seres sobrenaturales", pero esto... esto sentía que era realmente serio.

\- En un principio, antes de que el mismo Dios existiera había solo Oscuridad, ella a existido por eones, en un principio solo eran Dios y la Oscuridad... Ellos solo se tenían el uno al otro, pero cuando Él empezó la creación, tuvo que hacer un gran sacrificio, encerrar al único ser que lo había acompañado durante la eternidad, así que desato una guerra... Contra su hermana, pero ni siquiera el poder combinado de Dios y los arcángeles podría destruirla, era demasiado poderosa -

\- Créanme no es bonito verla enojada, Luci es un manso corderito al lado de ella - Dijo Gabriel mientras nos daba una significativa mirada. El abuelo tosió un poco para volver a llamar nuestra atención y siguió con su relato.

\- Así que Dios sólo logró sellarla utilizando una llave. Solo los arcángeles que habían luchado con ella sabían que era verdadera y por lo tanto sabía de su existencia, por eso cuando al fin se alzo la creación, ninguno, tanto ángeles como demonios llegaron a verla, al ser tan antigua y misteriosa que incluso no se creían de su existencia. Pensaron que era un "mito" o "Una historia de terror" -

Kate dejo de llorar abruptamente al escuchar aquello, tanto ella como yo nunca habíamos oído esa historia, yo tenía un poco de conocimiento sobre la Oscuridad pero de manera metafórica, ya sabe, esas cosas de que todos tenemos oscuridad y bla bla bla.

\- Pues ella lo decía muy enserio, ustedes son descendientes directas de una hija de la luz y eso las convierte también en mis protegidas - Dijo Gabriel mientras nos giñaba el ojo.

.

.

.

\- Casi que no lo logras, aunque es interesante ver a un demonio poseído, eso no se ve todos los días -

Crowley se quedo viéndola con la boca abierta, la cual aún tenía con rastros de sangre, se veía demacrado y muy pálido, parecía que le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida.

\- T... Tú ¿Que eres? -

\- Ya te lo dije... Bueno técnicamente no, pero aplicando un poquito de lógica y malicia demoníaca, creo que podrías adivinarlo por ti mismo -

Ahora yo era el que estaba confundido, como podría Marie conocer al rey del infierno y lo peor pareciera que no lo respetará demasiado, no la culpo, nosotros tampoco.

\- Bájale a la velocidad, Marie ¿Qué relación tienen tú y Crowley? -

\- ¡Es descendiente de Gavin! ¿Pero cómo? Si él apenas y acaba de llegar a esta era... ¡Además de que es un jodido mojigato! - Casi grita Crowley en un intento de recuperar aire - Pero ella tiene sangre MacLeod -

\- ¡BINGO! Así es, Roderick, soy nieta de Gavin MacLeod, eso me convertiría en tú... -

\- Tataranieta... ¡ERES DESCENDIENTE DE CROWLEY! - Dio con Sam inconscientemente al mismo tiempo que Cass, eso estuvo aún más sorpresivo que antes.

\- Si, si lo soy, pero eso será tema de conversación para más tarde, necesitamos movernos ahora, si Amara poseyó de esta manera a Crowley necesito evitar que suceda de nuevo, Tío Cass voy a necesitar que lleves algunas cosas ¿Podrías ayudarme por ahora con un poco de azufre del volcán de Pompeya? y antes de irte ¿Serías tan amable y llevar al viejo tonto a la mazmorra? Lo que tendré que hacer no le va gustar en lo más mínimo pero es necesario para que Amara no vuelva a tener el control, por cierto... -

Se quedo viendo a Crowley con ¿ternura? Él la vio ofendiendo.

\- Espero que eso te quede de experiencia, de que cuando te advierten de no molestar a La Oscuridad hagas caso... Y para que tengas en cuenta en el futuro, si vuelves a poner en tela de duda mis habilidades con los hechizos, te pateare tan fuerte el trasero que te sacaré la humanidad que te queda a patadas -

Crowley solo se quedo con la boca abierta mientras Cass con una sonrisa de suficiencia lo llevaba en uno de sus puuf sorpresivos.

\- Abuelo Dean voy a necesitar algunas cosas de la bodega... -

Nunca pensé que podría tener una familia y se reforzó aún mas este pensamiento después de lo que sucedió con Lisa y Ben, no quería darles esta clase de vida, pero nunca imagine que llegaría a tener nietos y que resultará emparentado con un demonio o bueno eso era lo que intentaba explicarnos Marie, mientras curaba a un muy exhausto Crowley, le había puesto una "marca antiposesión" dentro de su cuerpo, algo así como las marcas que Cass había puesto en nuestras costillas y por lo visto en un demonio duele como si les hicieran un enema con agua salada.

\- Mamá es humana y si, Gavin no perdió tiempo en el futuro, se casó y formo una familia, pero murió junto a su esposa en un accidente y finalmente fue criada por el abuelo Crowley -

\- Eso es imposible, si ni siquiera fui buen padre con Gavin y que decir de Amara, ahora vienes y me dices que criaré a una mocosa -

Marie le miro raro y le dio una palmada suave en la frente.

\- Estas hablando de mi madre, ebrio irlandés, así que cuida ese lenguaje cuando te refieres a la Princesa del Infierno y antes de que digas que ese ridículo título no existe, tú mismo se lo diste -

Esto es todo, lo he visto todo en mi vida, un demonio criando niños... Nos contó que había sucedido para que Crowley terminara criando a aquella pequeña, que aun no venia al mundo y que al parecer, Marie también se había enterado hacia muy poco de su verdadero parentesco con él. Finalmente tomo un bisturí, se hizo un pequeño corte en la mano y le ofreció su sangre a Crowley.

Definitivamente iba a protestar ante esto, pero ella me dio una mirada de "Cállate, se perfectamente lo que hago"

\- Bebe, necesitamos que recuperes fuerzas y que mejor que un poco de sangre de bruja virgen para hacerlo, así que pide un deseo, de esto no se encuentra todos los días -

No pudimos evitar verla con cierta burla y ella se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes también? ¿Acaso es malo que una chica de 17 años aún sea virgen? No estoy interesada en el sexo, ni me afana perder mi virginidad, total el tener relaciones sexuales es algo demasiado sobrevalorado -

Créanlo o no su comentario me alivio de cierta manera, aún es una niña.

\- ¿De verdad eres quien dices que eres? Porque nunca me imagine que alguien que descendiera de Dean pudiera hablar así del sexo - Dijo Sam mientras le pasaba la vasija en la que se estaba preparando el hechizo.

\- Es cierto, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices... La tía Ellie tiene una forma de pensar muy parecida al abuelo Dean respecto a ese tema, ahora vamos al grano, Fergus Roderick MacLeod hora de tu medicina -

\- Es Crowley -

Ella lo miro y levanto una ceja

\- Cállate, Roderick -

Tan pronto Crowley dejo que algunas gotas de la sangre entrarán en su boca se incorporó un poco y se pego a la herida de Marie como una sanguijuela, me preocupo que pudiera desangrarla, pero ella volvió a sorprendernos haciendo que el demonio cayera profundamente dormido, como un gatito, tan solo pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos.

\- Listo, cuando despierte no recordará nada hasta que me vuelva a ver, es mejor así, entre menos seres estén enterados de mi presencia en esta época, mucho mejor; Pero por ahora debemos dejarlo en un sitio donde este seguro, creanlo o no el Rey Infierno tendrá que volver ayudar a los Winchester -

Todos la vimos como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas, ahora resulta que también es bruja, pero al parecer las habilidades con la magia habían sido heredadas por... Rowena. Pero ella era una bruja diferente, no utilizo ni un solo ingrediente de origen animal, solo un par de cabellos de Crowley y algo de su sangre mientras pronunciaba algunas palabras en latín.

Nunca creímos escuchar auténtica preocupación de una persona por un demonio, pero allí estaba Marie, curándole y dándole lo que quería, un poco de afecto. Después de que terminó, Cass se fue con un inconsciente Crowley a dejarlo en alguno de sus "refugios".

Luego de que Cass volvió nos sentamos a conversar en la biblioteca.

\- Entonces, Crowley no llevo de nuevo a Gavin de vuelta a su época, ¿Eso no debió colapsar la línea temporal? -

Dijo Sammy mientras le daba un vaso con limonada a Marie, mientras él y yo bebíamos cerveza, Cass solo se limitaba a observarla con una sonrisa. Ella dio un sorbo a su vaso y respondió:

\- De hecho era necesario que el abuelo Gavin terminará en esta época... En cierta manera hay que agradecer que gracias a ello se abrieron nuevas esperanzas, pero aún así murió muy joven -

Marie tenía un punto, pero aún me sentía un tanto contrariado al saber que ella era una bruja, por lo visto sin importar los años siempre habría actividad sobrenatural rondandonos.

\- Vaya quien lo diría, que llegaría a ver la cara de Crowley con auténtico terror, ni siquiera cuando vio la marca de Caín había reaccionado así -

Marie se quedo viendo fijamente su vaso y soltaba una risita floja.

\- De hecho esa fue la misma expresión que puse cuando mis poderes despertaron y vi por primera vez su verdadero rostro - No la culpo los malditos son feos de "Vete a la mierda" - El abuelo Crowley nos oculto su verdadera naturaleza a mi hermana, a los nietos del abuelo Sam y a mi toda nuestra vida... De hecho todos ustedes me ocultaron a lo que en realidad se dedicaban -

\- Oye creo que abogando por mi yo futuro... Espera un segundo... ¿Tengo mas nietas? ¿Sam también tiene nietos? -

Ella nos dio una mirada de picardía y dijo:

\- Upps, spoilers -

¡ **Feliz año nuevo!**  
¡ **Wiiiii! Volví después de casi tres meses, se que había prometido subir capitulo cada jueves pero desafortunadamente no fue posible, enfermedad y falta de inspiración me atacaron; Pero regrese, ahora publicaré no muy seguido ya que empiezo de nuevo la universidad y estoy trabajando, pero esta historia seguirá su curso.**

 **Sin más espero que este año lo empiecen con el pie derecho y...**

 **Bye!**


	10. Simple

**Simple**

Y así llego Marie a nuestras vidas, en el transcurso de un par de días había puesto todo de cabeza, créanme tener que comprar ropa para una adolescente, que podía pasar de comportarse como una chica de su edad a una anciana con ínfulas de Sherlock Holmes, es algo que no le deseo a nadie. Joder que son complicadas, pero no podía quejarme, su compañía era gratificante.

Descubrir que teníamos cosas en común siempre generaba en mi interior cierta felicidad que hacia años no experimentaba.

Pero aún así me preocupaba la seguridad de esa chica, absolutamente nada era seguro para ella en el mundo exterior, tampoco pretendíamos encerrarla por siempre, así que cada vez que salía a tomar el sol iba acompañada por cualquiera de los tres; Pero ella insistía que sabía defenderse, aunque por más que empeño en convencernos, no se lo permitimos y no sabíamos porque razón se encontraba en esta época, era aún más importante que se mantuviera a salvo hasta que su memoria se restaurara completamente, ya que aún tenía lagunas que no le permitían saber exactamente el porque de su presencia en este tiempo, si ella estaba aquí con nosotros era porque quería prevenirnos de algo o eso pensaba, total también tenia experiencia en eso de creerse Marty Mcfly*.

Tanto Cass como yo nos sentimos cómodos con la presencia de Marie, era una chica tranquila y muy inteligente, mantenía moviéndose en todo momento, aveces hasta parecía una ardilla hiperactiva, no se incomodaba ante los escrutinios del ángel por los cuales era constantemente víctima y le gustaba ayudarme a hacerle mantenimiento a Baby.

\- Es una hermosura que debe ser mimada y cuidada como el bebé que es -

Dijo la primera vez que se ofreció a ayudarme con ella. También se sentaba conmigo a limpiar las armas, viendo quien terminaba más rápido y hablar sobre porque la música se había echado a perder después de los 80's.

Pero Sam se encontraba en una tónica muy diferente a la de nosotros, a pesar que al principio la defendía y prestaba atención, poco a poco, después de que supimos quien era, empezó a tener una actitud un tanto reacia hacia la chica, en especial cuando intentaba interactuar con él, siempre sacaba alguna excusa y de manera cortante se alejaba de la pobre Marie.

Sammy se enfrascaba cada vez más (de lo usual) buscando un caso, no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo andaba mal con él, era de conocimiento general que de los dos era el más dado a tratar con las personas, ser el señor amabilidad era su trabajo y si el se sumergía en esa urgente necesidad de buscar un caso, era porque algo le inquietaba o estaba muy molesto. Por supuesto era mi deber como el guapo hermano mayor averiguar la razón.

Aún así Marie no se desánimo a seguir buscando formas de consentirnos a todos, incluso al cortante Sammy, sabia todos nuestros gustos, desde la fijación por la comida de conejo de Sam, el reciente gusto de Cass por los burritos y mi amor por las hamburguesas, pero se las había arreglado para convenserme (chantajeado con unos Puppy Eyes, me quedo más que claro que era un rasgo heredado) de que la llevase al mercado mas cercano. Mientras nos encontramos allí no dejaba de asombrarse del montón de cosas "retro" que habían en el lugar.

Nunca, desde que había tenido esa corta vida ordinaria con Lisa y Ben había ido a hacer "compras compras saludables", pero quien diría que en ese transcurso de tiempo hubiera algo que muy pocas veces teníamos la oportunidad de probar... Comida casera, todo natural y hecho en casa. Aunque de vez en cuando preparaba uno que otro taco para mí.

Maldición ni con mi temporada de "Apple Pie Life" había comido tan sano, no era por alardear el que fuera mi descendencia, pero esa chica cocinaba como los dioses, no importara que plato preparase, así fueran unos simples huevos revueltos, Marie hacia que fueran gloria; Es más, me hizo que comiera de la ensalada que le había preparado a Sam (Debo confesar que sabia muy bien, pero jamas lo diría en voz alta, joder tengo una reputación que mantener).

Fue una verdadera sorpresa la primera vez que cocino para nosotros, preparando el desayuno, unos simples huevos revueltos, tocino y una taza de café para cada uno, todo esto el día después que sucedió del incidente con Amara. Tan pronto probé un poco de lo que nos había preparado no pude evitar alagarla:

\- Son of bitch... Marie no se que demonios le hechas a la comida, pero maldición, esta para morirse -

Le dije mientras metía mas comida a mi boca y engullía como poseso. Ella solo sonrió y se encogió un poco los hombros como queriendo quitarle importancia al asunto.

Y así transcurrieron los tres días más relajados que había llegado a tener en años, con Marie sentía conectar a muchos niveles, música, comida y autos, hasta Game of Thrones, el cual utilizaba para extorsionarme y que dejase de quejarme por las ensaladas, amenazandome con hacerme spoilers en especial del final de la serie. Con Cass las cosas iban bien, el aun se encontraba vulnerable después de que el hechizo del que había sido víctima fue retirado, así que Marie hacia de enfermera pera el pobre y desplumado trasero de Cass, él cual siempre se quejaba diciendo que él debería estar cuidando de ella y no al revés. No hablaban mucho, simplemente se sentaban el uno al lado del otro, era extraño en cierta manera pareciera que se hablaran el uno al otro pero telepáticamente o simplemente el se sentaba en la cocina viéndola cocinar.

Pero como nada es eterno y esas mini vacaciones acabaron al cuarto día, la mala leche de Sam había dado sus frutos, un caso  
antes de irnos a resolver un caso cercano, al parecer Amara había dado señales y era simplemente obvio que iríamos tras ella.

Habíamos decidido que ella no debía ponerse en peligro y ni de broma iría con nosotros de caza, aún había gente que salvar y por lo poco que habíamos llegado a hablar de nuestros futuros, ella no tenia la mas mínima experiencia de cazador, me lo dijo la primera vez que salimos del bunker y nos encontrábamos comprando fruta:

\- Me se casi de memoria todo el bestiario de este negocio, se tanto o más que un cazador promedio sobre exorcismos, se los hechizos suficientes para considerarme una bruja, es más a los seis años me enseñaste a disparar, además se defenderme. Papá se encargó de entrenarme, más de un imbécil que a intentando meterse con Kate sabe de lo que soy capaz y prácticamente puedo leer a una persona con solo un vistazo... Pero abuelo... Yo nunca e llegado a matar un monstruo en mi vida... Aunque una vez casé un jabalí con tan solo un cuchillo, pero sabemos que eso no cuenta... ¡Oh mira manzanas! -

Me quedo más que claro que tampoco era una niña indefensa, tenia un entrenamiento y conocimientos que estoy más seguro de que si ella quisiera seria la pesadilla de la pobre criatura que decida cruzarse con ella; Pero carecía de experiencia y todos sabemos que puede resultar fatal, pero por lo visto hasta el momento anhelaba ir de cacería y por lo visto en el futuro no se le habían permitido y yo estaba completamente de acuerdo con ello. Prácticamente Marie era una pequeña bomba de tiempo y teniendo toda esa información en su cabecita estaba completamente seguro que ella intentaría ir de caza con nosotros y no estaba equivocado:

\- ¡Voy con ustedes! - Dijo Marie apenas se dio cuenta que nos estábamos preparando para salir

\- No jovencita, tú te quedarás aquí y no saldrás sin la compañía de Cass, ya te permití hacerle frente a Amara una vez y con ello es suficiente -

\- O. K abuelo, si tú lo dices -

Me sorprendió bastante que ella me hiciera caso sin protestar, bueno apenas llevábamos unos pocos días de convivencia y parecía ser una chica obediente... Que equivocado estaba. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, era bastante obvio lo que iba a hacer, después de todo es una Winchester.

Confiados de que ella que se quedaría con Cass a procastinar, viendo Netflix todo el jodido día, nos marchamos en búsqueda del nuevo caso, Marie nos sándwiches suficientes para alimentar a una familia por dos días y un pie de manzana para que comiéramos por el camino... Definitivamente ya adoro a esa chica. Pero cuando llevábamos dos días de viaje y estábamos a solo unos veinte kilómetros de nuestro destino, después de detenernos a comprar algo de pastel en el autoservicio de turno, nos percatamos de que alguien nos seguía en una motocicleta.

Y confieso que felicité mentalmente a al tipo que nos seguía, se podía decir que estar tras nuestro rastro y no percatarnos hasta esta parte del camino era toda un proesa y más en moto y este clima que decía que dentro de un par de días . Avanzamos un par de kilómetros y tomamos un desvío, nos detuvimos aprovechando la curva que brindaba el camino decididos a emboscar al hijo de perra.

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos mientras Sam hizo lo mismo al otro lado del camino, siguiendo mi ejemplo ocultarse tras unos árboles. Finalmente escuchamos cuando la motocicleta se detenía a unos diez metros de distancia del lugar donde estacione a Baby, escuchamos sus pasos que se acercaban de forma ágil e intentaba hacer el menor ruido posible hasta mi auto, era una persona algo baja y por la forma que estaba vestida además de un negro casi riguroso, no permitía distinguir su genero, se asomo por la ventana trasera, tal vez intentado averiguar donde nos habíamos metido, justo cuando se encontraba de espaldas a mi posición le apunte con mi arma en la cabeza que aún tenía el caso negro de motocicleta.

\- Ahora te vas a girar y a decirme ¿Porque nos sigues, hijo de perra? -

No respondió, solo se quedo allí petrificado viendo como Sammy salia de su escondite con algunas ramitas en su cabeza, también apuntándole con su arma.

\- ¡Responde! - Le repetí

\- ¿Sabes que con esta es la segunda vez que me apuntas con un arma, abuelo Dean? - Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco y me daba una sonrisa pícara, baje el arma en el acto al reconocer esa negra cabellera.

\- ¡Marie! ¿Que demonios haces aquí?¿Donde esta Cass? -

\- Ayudar y el tío Cass esta en el bunker con unos buenos pasabocas viendo Netflix -

\- Cuando llegue al bunker, Castiel me va a escuchar -

\- Abuelo, por favor, no le vayas a reñir a Cass, el no me descuido ni nada por el estilo, de hecho el no sabe que existo –

La mire confundido ¿No saber de su existencia? Al ver mi rostro siguió explicando.

\- Saben perfectamente que mi llegada a este lugar puede tener ciertas consecuencias en el futuro y fue algo que ustedes mismos me pidieron, si un día llegase a suceder esta situación -

Tanto Sam como yo nos limitamos a escuchar lo que dijera la chica, la cual nos miraba con decisión.

\- Desde me encargo de cocinar para ustedes e estado administrándoles un hechizo que borra toda memoria sobre mi existencia en este tiempo -

Inevitablemente me enoje con ella y mi mirada de reproche no se hizo esperar.

\- La función del hechizo es que todo aquel que me vea o hable conmigo, tan pronto se aleja de mi, en un radio de dos kilómetros deja de recordarme, ese mismo fue el que le puse a Crowley, solo cuando el vuelva a verme a la cara recordara todo de resto es como si yo nunca hubiera estado allí -

\- Por lo visto no dejamos de cagarla, aún después de viejos, esta más que claro, Dean por nosotros, por nuestra intervención Marie esta aquí -

Dijo Sam un poco asustado.

\- ¿Como demonios crees que nosotros arriesgaríamos así a esta niña?-

Le dije molesto, no por lo que Sammy decía, sino conmigo mismo que aún después de viejo no aprendía. Solo sabia cagarla cada vez peor.

\- ¡EY! Calmense, no fue nada de lo que se estan imaginando, yo solita fui la que se metió en esto, ustedes solo me provinieron. Soy una Winchester y se perfectamente que significa llevar ese apellido a espaldas... Además es algo que la abuela creyó conveniente... esta es la manera más segura, para que yo esté aquí, fue por una razón importante -

\- ¿Para que según tú? - Le respondió Sam algo irritado y con el ceño también fruncido.

Y ella sin previo aviso corrió hacía nosotros y nos abrazo al tiempo, joder para ser tan menuda tiene bastante fuerza, como si nos quisiera proteger de todo peligro, metiendo su cabeza en medio, ocultando su rostro de nuestras miradas y con voz algo llorosa dijo:

 **Marty Mcfly*: Protagonista de la saga Back to the Future.**

 **A partir de este capítulo la narrativa del fic será lineal, ya saben por el bien de la historia que esta pronta a su fin.**

 **Pero calma, que no panda el cúnico, habrá una secuela, In Due Time, la cual ya subí el primer capítulo y seguirá en cuanto esta Winchaventura termine.**

 **myworks/49470415-in-due-time**

 **Lamentó la tardanza pero la universidad, enfermedad y falta de inspiración me han tenido muy agobiada, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Kana**


End file.
